Somewhere I Belong
by jayseeo
Summary: Meet Nathan Scott; son of Deb, a drunk pill popping junkie and Dan, an abusive and manipulative asshole. When Nathan steps on too many toes in his town, his mother sends him to live with his Uncle Keith in hopes of bringing back the old Nathan.
1. Numb

**Chapter One**

Nathan stepped on the train and clenched his jaw; this was not supposed to be how his senior year went. He was not supposed to be leaving his friends and going to a small town to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin. His mother was not supposed to be an alcoholic and drug addict and his father wasn't supposed to be an abusive and manipulative asshole; this was just not supposed to happen.

Nathan raked a hand through his hair as he found an empty spot and sat down; nine hours to go until he reached the train stop and then another two hours to get to Tree Hill. He reached into his gray sweater pocket and grabbed his i-Pod. He pushed the ear buds in, leaned his head against the window and pressed play, making his thoughts drown out to the heavy bass of Linkin Park.

The week before, he had sent most of his clothes and other stuff to his Uncle's and had only kept the essentials, which were now packed in a backpack that sat on the uncomfortable plastic seat beside him.

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head to try to rid him of the anger he felt towards his parents. Why would they send him to a town he went to only once in his life? Why would they take him away from his friends? It was true; he was a difficult teenager, but nothing that couldn't be dealt with. It was only once he was sent to jail- okay twice, but nothing too bad.

He shook his head again as his eyes opened to stare at the raindrops falling on the window. It was the third week of August and lately, it'd been nothing but rain for the east. It was humid out but Nathan insisted on wearing a sweater and basketball shorts today. Nathan bit his lip as he thought back to the moment his mother had told him he was leaving home.

"_Nathan, I can't do this anymore!" Deb Scott yelled to her son, slamming a hand down on the marble counter top._

"_Oh sorry, am I interfering with your drugs?" Nathan shouted back, throwing the basketball that he had picked up while entering the house, landing with a loud thud at the closed front door, "Have another drink, Mom! It'll calm you right down!"_

"_Nathan!" His mother gasped, "I wasn't the one calling to inform his mother that he was in jail at two in the morning!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you- it was nothing!" Nathan shook his head, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water._

"_Oh yeah, being picked up from __**jail**__ is an everyday thing for you!"_

"_It's happened before," Nathan shrugged and took a gulp of water._

"_This isn't you," Deb shook her head, lowering her voice, "What happened to you?" Nathan shrugged again, "I know I've never set you a good ex-"_

"_Yeah, you're right," Nathan cut her off and nodded his head, "What with all of your shit and issues. Oh and not to mention my sorry excuse of a father- we just have the picture perfect family, don't we Mom?" His words were like venom as they dripped with sarcasm, "I'm sorry, but to answer your question- nothing happened to me, I just didn't get caught before."_

"_I don't know what to do with you, Nathan."_

"_Then you shouldn't have had children," Nathan shot back, finishing the bottle of water, "I'm going to a party tonight and it's my turn to bring the drinks, so leave out the stuff you don't want."_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Don't worry," Nathan shook his head, walking off, "You won't get a phone call tonight, so you can drink yourself to pass out like usual."_

"_Nathan Scott!" Deb shouted out, stomping to the doorway to stare at the back of her son's head, "You aren't going anywhere tonight!"_

_Nathan scoffed and turned around, an amused and daring look covered his facial features, "What, are you going to ground me? Don't you think it's a little late for playing the responsible parent now?"_

"_Before I went to pick you up… __**again**__, I might add!" She set her jaw and took in a deep breath, "I called your Uncle Keith."_

_Nathan raised an eyebrow, why would she do that? "Why?"_

"_I can't deal with you anymore, Nate…" Deb shrugged, "And obviously, this place is doing nothing for you."_

"_What are you getting at, Mom?"_

_Nathan could see his mother swallow as she pushed out the next sentence, "You're going to Tree Hill next week, Nathan."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, the amused look coming back, "And what's that going to do for me? A couple weeks there and then I come back- you think it's going to __**change**__ me?" Nathan started to smirk as he shook his head and started to walk off again._

"_You're staying there, Nate; for good." Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide, "I can't handle you anymore, Nathan. Maybe Karen and Keith can deal with you. But for now, just getting you away from your friends and this place, will be good enough for me."_

_Nathan breathed out and turned around with narrowed eyes, "You can't do that."_

_Deb scoffed, "Yes I can, and I did. There are boxes down in the basement. I suggest you start packing now."_

"_Dad won't let you!" Nathan threatened, shaking his head._

"_It's already been settled with your father."_

_Nathan remained silent for a moment, his eyes staring at his mother. His breath increasing and he swallowed, "You can't do this! This is where my friends are! I'm going into my senior year in two weeks! This isn't right, you can't do this!"_

_Deb shook her head slightly, "Nathan, I'm sorry but you're impossible! I can't deal with you anym-"_

"_Then don't!" Nathan shot back, "I can handle myself; I have been since I was ten years old! You want me to move out? I will!"_

"_You barely passed junior year, Nathan- you think you're going to pass senior year and graduate with the way you're going? You can't skip your way through everything! You can't do this on your own! You don't have any money for anything!"_

"_I'll get my trust fund from Dad early!" Nathan tried to reason, "I'll be fine! I'm not going to Tree Hill!"_

Nathan shut his eyes again as another Linkin Park song came on. He tried to even his breathing out as he thought back to the fight with his mom. He swallowed and cracked his knuckles, glancing at the watch on his wrist; just another eight hours and fifty-four minutes left.

**

Nathan slung his backpack onto his right shoulder as he exited off of the bus he took from the train station. He had just made it to Tree Hill and looked around the bus station for his Uncle Keith who had called earlier to tell him he was the one picking the younger one up.

Nathan took out the ear buds and wrapped them around his i-pod before stuffing it back into his sweater pocket. It was dark now, a light wind was sweeping outside but it was still mildly humid. His hood was up and he towered over some of the people who were running to their families.

"Nate?!"

Nathans attention snapped towards a deep husky voice to the right of him. His eyebrow rose as he saw his Uncle standing there, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. Nathan nodded to the older and made his way over, not saying a word.

"Wow, Nate…" Keith trailed off, lifting his neck a little to see him, "You've grown since the last time I saw you."

Nathan gave him one slow nod and looked around, not seeing Lucas or Karen around.

"Real talkative one, aren't you?"

Nathan shrugged and walked with his Uncle as he started towards the revolving door. They got in the jeep and Keith pulled away from the bus station and onto the highway that would eventually lead them to Tree Hill.

"So how's my brother doing?" Keith asked, turning the volume on the radio down.

Nathan shrugged again and looked out the window, not feeling the need to speak about his father.

"Listen Nathan," Keith started, checking his blind spot and switching lanes, "I've done it all; the quiet, nobody understands me bit- if you don't feel like talking, fine we won't talk," Keith shrugged, "But just so you know when you do feel like talking, you can come to me."

Nathan glanced at his uncle, but still kept quiet. He turned his attention back to the window as Keith turned the volume on the stereo back up.

_E__very step that I take is another mistake to you,_

_I've become so numb_

_**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the chapter to my new story! Let me know what you think. i'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next week. do you like the beginning of the story line so far? thanks for reading! :)**  
_


	2. One Step Closer

**Chapter Two**

"So, we set up the guest bedroom for you," Keith mumbled as he parked the car in the garage, "We didn't unpack anything, you know… just in case you didn't want us too. But the bed is made, there are clean towels in there for you and you have your own attached bathroom, but you share it with Luke. Uh…" He trailed off, trying to remember anything else, "Oh, there's also an internet jack in your room for your laptop and I bet Luke will show you around town tomorrow- it's pretty easy to memorize."

Nathan nodded and pursed his lips, trying to finish this up so he could just get up to his room for the next year.

"Oh and help yourself to anything," Keith reminded him for the sixth time, "This is your home now, Nate."

Nathan nodded slightly again, opening the jeep's door and climbing out. He followed Keith into the house through the garage door and instantly heard laughing from somewhere deeper than the kitchen which was right off the hallway.

"We're home!" Keith boomed into the house, kicking his shoes off and throwing a smile to Nathan while continuing into the house.

"Living room!" Nathan heard through the laughter and he recognized it as his Aunt Karen's voice.

Keith weaved his way through the house, with Nathan following. The living room looked cozy and warm, not like the one he was used to at home. This one had light brown walls and dark brown furniture; the oak coffee tables and end tables all had photographs of family and friends.

Karen was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up under her, holding a glass of what appeared to be lemonade. Lucas, who matched Nathan's height, was sitting on the floor, leaning up against a chair which had a girl about Luke and Nathan's age sitting in it. Her thick, curly blonde hair was pulled up into a messy loose bun, her body mimicking Karen's, but her hand was resting on Lucas' shoulder.

"Well, well!" Karen stated with shock, "Nathan, you look so much older than when I saw you before!"

Nathan shrugged, "You saw me when I was eight."

"He talks!" Keith gasped mockingly.

Nathan shrugged again and stared between Keith and Karen. Luke cleared his throat, standing up and walking to stand in front of Nathan, "Hey Nate, it's nice to see you man."

Nathan nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes falling on the nameless girl still sitting in the chair. His eyes flashed back up to Luke's and then to his uncle's. An awkward silence fell over them as they all just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Um…" Nathan heard from behind Lucas- his eyes darting over to her, "Since some people forgot their manners," She laughed in joking and stood up, making her way over to stand in front of Luke, about a foot away from Nathan, "I'm Haley, you must be Nathan."

"Must be," Nathan raised an eyebrow in response.

"Lucas told me some stuff about you," Haley nodded and smiled up at him, glancing over at Luke, "Well, the stuff that he could remember."

Nathan nodded again, feeling no need to speak since Haley was.

"He didn't mention you were so quiet though…" She trailed off, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her neck.

Nathan shrugged and glanced at the time; 9:06PM. If he was still home, he'd probably be just getting out of a shower to go to a party; who cares that it was a Sunday night, it was the summer.

"Well," Keith started after a moment of silence, and clasping his hands on Karen's shoulders, "I'm sure Nathan is pretty beat from all that traveling- I'll show you to your room."

Nathan followed Keith once again, going up the stairs and to the very last door in the hallway. The older one opened it and swept his hand in, flipping the light on in the process, "This is it. It's not much, probably compared to your last room, but it has a bed, closet with a built in dresser and a desk. Your boxes are there and the bed is set up. Right through there is the joint bathroom," Keith pointed to an oak door, "Just remember when you're going to have a shower or whatever, to lock both doors."

Nathan nodded again, waiting until Keith left to check out the room. Once the door closed, Nathan stood in the small entryway and leaned against the wall. The walls were a deep red colour, with white trim. The furniture was all cherry oak and the bed set that covered the queen size bed in the furthest corner was all white, with some pillows that were red with a white design. He craned his neck to see the closet doors which were both mirrors and his boxes lining it.

He took a deep breath and let his eyes sweep over the room again; his bedroom at his own house was nothing like this- more modern than cozy. Nathan walked in, flinging his backpack onto the bed and moving to the window. He glanced out it, noting that it led to the backyard.

Nathan shook his head and let an amused look graze his features as he opened it and then slid the screen out. He poked his head out, looking down to see that the garage roof was less than two feet down. Moving his head to the right, he saw that from the roof, he could climb down the fencing and be on his way.

Nathan turned around and ripped off the tape from the box titled 'NATHANS BEDROOM'. He licked his dry lips and pulled out a matching pair of basketball shoes; he slipped his feet in and laced them up, walking across the room to lock both doors and made sure he had his cell phone and i-Pod. He walked over to his bag and unzipped the front pocket, pulling out the black bag, feeling to make sure it had everything and stuffing that into his pocket as well.

Walking back to the door, he flipped the light switch down and walked to the window, easily climbing out and slid the screen back. He walked on the garage's roof as quietly as he could and jumped down onto the fence, then jumped again to the pavement.

Nathan pulled his hood up and looked up, rolling his eyes at how easy that was. At least at home it was difficult at first, but after he got the hang of it, it was easy. He began walking; playing with the bag that was in his pocket and glancing around every now and then to see if anyone was out. He passed a couple people and waited to cross the road as a car drove by.

He finally found a place that he could stay; an abandoned basketball court near a river. He shrugged and sat down on a rock, pulling out the black bag. Nathan reached in and pulled out a joint as well as the lighter he stole from a cheap convenience store that wouldn't sell him it. He placed the joint in his mouth and lit the tip, inhaling deeply.

Nathan breathed out the thick grey smoke, instantly feeling relaxed. He brought it up to his lips again and inhaled, relishing in the slight burn it gave to the back of his throat. He held the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could and then let it out, not taking the joint from his mouth. He alternated between breathing in and breathing out until the joint was almost done.

Nathan heard a cough coming from behind him and he ripped the joint from his lips, holding it down between his legs. He held the smoke in as he glanced behind him, seeing a shadow holding a basketball, facing him. Nathan let out a low, breathy, humorless laugh, which allowed the smoke to leave his burning chest and throat.

"I didn't see you leave," Luke called out from his glued position on the edge of the pavement.

Nathan shrugged, "Weren't supposed to."

There was silence as Nathan brought the joint back up to his lips, once again inhaling deeply and flicking the burnt out joint into the water. He slowly let it out and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to sneak out, Nate…" Luke shrugged, "There's no curfew at our house. It just can't be around four in the morning, but that goes without saying."

Nathan scoffed, not responding to him. He was finally relaxing and was not going to let his older by-a-few-months cousin ruin his buzz. He played with the lighter, watching the flame appear then disappear a few seconds later.

"You know, Nate- you can't come home smelling like pot," Lucas tried again, taking a few steps closer, instantly noting the smell become stronger, "Mom and Dad will kill you."

Nathan shrugged again, "Note the 'not supposed to know I left' thing."

"So you're just going to sneak in?" Luke scoffed, raising an eyebrow and standing next to Nathan.

"It's better than hearing Uncle Keith lecture me about his troubled teenage life," Nathan shrugged again, reaching into the bag and pulling out another joint.

"You're going to have another one?" Luke asked in disbelief.

Nathan lazily smirked, his eyes already drooping as he looked up to the blonde haired boy, "Why? Do you want some?"

"Sorry man," Luke shook his head, "I don't do that stuff."

"Figures," Nathan mumbled, placing the joint in his mouth and lighting the new one.

He inhaled deeply, feeling more relaxed and not even feeling the burning in the back of his throat anymore.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan shook his head, looking back up at Luke and raising an eyebrow, "What do you think it means?"

"If I knew, why would I ask you?"

"Whoa," Nathan breathed out a lung-full of grey smoke, "Such hostility, dear Lucas. Now, is that anyway to treat your visiting cousin?"

"Nathan, what happened to you?" Luke shook his head, "The guy I remembered was one of my best friends, he would have never smoked."

"_Intervention_," Nathan laughed again, too gone to even care about not responding, "The guy you knew, Luke didn't know about the issues of teenage life." Nathan laughed again at how philosophical he sounded, "If you had my messed up family, I wouldn't blame you if you just needed to relax."

"If you need to relax, Nate, go get a massage, play basketball, sleep with some girl- whatever you want," Luke shook his head, "There are other ways of relaxing instead of taking drugs."

"Listen," Nathan started, breathing out another grey puff and standing up slowly, making sure he didn't lose his balance, "Don't lecture me, Luke. You don't know the screwed up life that I live. You don't know how my mom drinks herself to sleep, making me take care of her when I was only twelve or that we have the hospital on _speed-dial_ in case she overdoses again," He stared at Lucas lazily, licking his dry lips before continuing, "Or how my father fractured my arm when I was thirteen because I didn't want to join the basketball team and follow in his footsteps. _Or _how about the time when he broke my nose last year after my basketball team lost state."

Nathan took another drag and held it in his lungs. He let it out wile continuing, "So don't lecture me on how to relax, okay? 'Cause this," He held up the half smoked joint, "This is how I relax, if I don't have my friends to party with."

"Nate…" Luke breathed out; stepping back after Nathan blew out another lung-full of smoke into his face.

"Don't Luke," Nathan mumbled, letting his eyes droop as an amused look came across his face, "Now, if you ever mention this again- don't think I won't beat you to a living pulp, because I can fight even better when I'm high."

"I won't say anything," Luke mumbled after a moment of silence, "But that's not because I'm scared of you little cousin, it's because you can trust me."

Nathan stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "Whatever… oh and if you want any, I'll spare you the first time. After that, I'm making you pay."

Luke rolled his eyes as they walked to the basketball court, "No thanks, man. Want to play a little one-on-one?"

Nathan shook his head while inhaling the last puff from the joint, "Nah, just going to walk around a bit; I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan flicked the joint to the ground before stepping on it and began to walk away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and reached the main street. He licked his lips and rubbed his face as he continued on his way, looking around at all the small businesses that lined the street.

_I'm one step closer to the edge,_

_And I'm about to break._

_--_

**_A/N: hey, so here's the next chapter! i know i said i'd update next week, but here it is. :) i have up until chapter 4 done, so it all depends on how badly you guys want to read the next chapter, so send me some reviews! haha, bribery. ;)_**

**_Alright, thanks for all my reviewers last chapter, please please please review this one! let me know what you guys liked &what you want to happen. Hm.. some Haley was in there? ohhhh yeaaaaah, haha. &with Haley's hand on Luke's shoulder? WHAT WAS THAT?! geeeez, _**

_**Anywho, reviews are much appreciated! :) thanks for reading!**  
_


	3. Forgotten

**Chapter Three**

"Nate?" Lucas knocked on the bedroom door. After getting no response he tried again, "Nate, you awake man?"

Nathan groaned from his spot on the bed as his eyes flickered open. He first glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the cherry wood bedside table: 12:35PM. He groaned again, letting his eyes fall as he shoved a pillow over his face, "Go away!"

"Nate!" Luke tried again, knocking harder, "Get up! We have to register at 1:30!"

"Screw off!"

The knocking persisted, growing harder then lighter, then harder again. Nathan groaned and jumped out of bed, unlocking the door and grabbing a surprised Luke by the collar of his shirt. Nathan dragged Luke into his room and pushed him up against the door, staring at him with daggers shooting out of his eyes.

Luke's surprised expression turned into an amused one as he began to smirk, "Morning, sunshine."

Nathan pushed him harder into the door, his eyes becoming black.

"Nate, come on." Luke rolled his eyes and then staring at him, "We start school on Tuesday; you have to register for senior year."

"Don't tell me what to do," Nathan continued to stare at him.

Luke sighed and brought his hand up to pushed Nathan off of him. He straightened his shirt and glared back at him, "You've been here for five days. All you've seen is this house and the river court at night. Come on, I'll take you to the school."

Nathan grumbled, "Go do it for me."

"Sorry, although we have the last name, we don't look anything like each other," Luke replied with sarcasm, "So it'd be weird having me take two pictures for two different I.D.'s."

Nathan rubbed a hand over his face and blinked at Luke, not feeling at all in the mood to talk.

Luke nodded in understanding, "Alright, I'll see you downstairs in half an hour; we'll stop and get something to eat before the school," He opened the door and started to make his way out, before pausing and throwing a glance over his shoulder, "Oh and by the way, you need to buy some air freshener if you continue smoking the way you do; which brings me to my next point, how much do you have on you to keep going on the way you are?"

"All in due time, Luke."

Luke shook his head and walked out, closing the door behind him. Nathan looked at the mess of his room. No boxes were unpacked or put away, just lazily thrown around and un-taped. Nathan made his way over to the bathroom door and hopped into the shower quickly, washing the skunk smell off of him so he looked somewhat presentable.

After showering, he made his way into his bedroom and sifted through the boxes, trying to find his white basketball shorts. Once he located them, he pulled on some boxers and the shorts, grabbing a black wife beater and pulling that over his head. He grabbed his blue Duke sweater his father had given him and pulled that over the wife beater. Nathan rolled his stiff shoulders and grabbed his cell phone, shoving that into his pocket and slipping on some white socks.

He made his way down stairs and found Luke in the kitchen. They left and made their way to the school after stopping at a random coffee shop.

Nathan finished his doughnut and glanced over at Luke who was driving, "Are you really a goody-two shoes?"

Luke scoffed and started to smirk. He glanced over at Nathan and rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about, Nathan?"

"You just seem like the perfect son," Nathan mumbled, raking a hand through his shaved head, "Like the perfect, golden boy next door."

"Seriously, Nathan?" Luke raised an eyebrow, "I don't do drugs. I drink on occasion, when I'm at a party maybe, but my parents are fine with it. As long as I don't come home smelling like a bar."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you drink. _On Occasion_."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Luke shrugged, taking a left and Nathan noticed the school coming into view on the right.

"Nothing," Nathan shrugged, "Like I said, you seem like the perfect golden boy."

Luke pulled into the school's parking lot and started to find a parking space, "Because I don't smoke?"

"Never said that."

"It was implied."

Nathan just shrugged as Luke turned the engine off and both got out of the car. Luke locked the doors and walked along side Nathan.

"Hey, so…" Lucas started, shoving his hands into his pocket, "My friend Brooke is throwing a seniors party on the beach tonight," He glanced at Nathan who stared straight ahead, "All my friends are going to be there and I thought it would be good for you to come so you can meet a couple people before school starts."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Luke who reached for the door to the school. Nathan just shrugged and followed his cousin into the school.

They began walking down the hall after registering and to find their lockers, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Nathan mumbled, glancing down at the sheet of paper.

"About coming tonight? You don't have to, I was just wondering."

"If I'm there, I'm there."

**

Nathan slugged down the stairs, gripping onto the banister after coming back from the river court later on in the day. He saw Luke hugging his parent's good bye and stopped on the third last stair and Lucas made his way over.

"Are you going to come, Nate?"

Luke crossed his arms and leaned on the wall; Nathan just shrugged.

The blonde sighed in frustration, "Whatever. It's about a fifteen minute walk from here if you do decide to come, just follow this street until-"

Nathan cut his older cousin off by walking away and into the swinging door that led to the kitchen. A little while later, he heard the front door open and then close, his cousin's car start up and pull out of the drive way.

Nathan opened the pantry door and grabbed a box of captain crunch. He grabbed a bowl and some milk. After he was done making a bowl of cereal, Keith walked in and sat down across from him.

"So, not in the party mood?"

Nathan looked up from his cereal and raised an eyebrow to his uncle. Keith just shrugged and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, "The party at the beach? Not going to go?"

Nathan continued to eat his cereal and shrugged; he wasn't in the mood to talk to Keith while he had the munchies. In fact, he didn't want to talk to anyone, that's why he wasn't going to go. He glanced at the clock above the stove and saw that it was nearly 9.

"You know, Nate…" Keith started, sighing while doing so, "I think it would be a good idea for you to go."

Nathan scoffed into his bowl of milk, spooning some of it into his mouth. He got up and placed it in the sink, turning around to lean his back on the counter and crossed his arms, waiting to hear anything else Keith had to say.

"Nathan, I know it's been hard coming here and all, but you just can't exclude yourself to your room the entire time."

"I'm not always in that room," Nathan shrugged.

"Oh sorry," Keith rolled his eyes in mockery, "You can't just go to your room and act like you're there and then sneak out like I don't know."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at his uncle but still kept quiet. Sighing, Keith just shook his head, "Listen, I was a lot like you when I was your age; quiet, angry at my parents, independent if you will… But I still felt like I needed something to be apart of, so I fit in, you know?"

Nathan just stared at his uncle, his jaw set.

"If you would just give me a chance, Nate; I could help you through all of this," Keith shrugged, "You just have to give me a chance."

Nathan clenched his jaw; he was sick of being told what to do. He didn't feel the need to let anyone in, he was independent like Keith had said. He didn't need anyone or anything to feel like he belonged; he had himself and that was all he needed.

"Nate?" Keith stared at the younger one, raising an eyebrow to see if he would respond.

Nathan unclenched his jaw, trying to think of something to get his uncle off his back. Nathan sighed and forced the words out, "I'll go to the party."

Keith smiled slightly at him, "Atta boy."

**

It took Nathan thirteen minutes and thirty seven seconds to walk there. Once he was about five minutes away, he heard the random pop music playing from the beach which made his destination easier to find.

Nathan's buzz was slowly dying off and he could actually feel his basketball-clad feet pounding on the cement. He looked up from the pavement once he reached the sand and stopped, not ready to face all the stares and whispers he was going to get.

There was a huge bon fire in the middle of all the people dancing and the music table a few yards away, closest to the water. A lifeguard tower was next to it and had people hanging off of it, furiously making out.

Nathan quickly saw Lucas, his arm wrapped around a brunette as they talked to a curly-haired girl running the music table. They all had red plastic beer cups in their hands, which probably came from the keg that was on the other side of the lifeguard tower.

He sighed and took a step onto the sand, heading straight to the keg. After pouring himself a cup and drinking it down in two gulps, he poured another one, looking around for anything harder than beer. Nathan sighed again, having no luck and took a gulp of the golden liquid.

He had drank so much beer before that it wasn't affective on him anymore. That's why he turned to vodka, whiskey… or weed, which was in the black bag in his pocket of the shorts he was wearing.

Nathan finished his cup and set it down on the table, glancing up to see a guy with light brown hair and another with dark brown hair, both raising an eyebrow to him. He stared daringly at them and they flinched.

"Nate?!" He heard from behind him.

He cocked his head to the right, relieving the two men of his withering stare and saw his cousin walking towards him, "Nate, you came?"

"No," Nathan replied sarcastically.

"I would've given you a ride," Luke shrugged, "I didn't know you'd leave right after I did."

Nathan just shrugged, turning his attention back to the keg as he filled another cup.

"Well…" Luke scratched the top of his head, looking at the questioning glances of his Raven's teammates, "Tim, Jake… This is my cousin, Nathan."

Nathan raised an eyebrow to them as they glanced between the two Scotts.

"Oh," Jake breathed out, "Hey Nathan, I'm Jake and this is Tim."

Nathan nodded to him and took a gulp from his cup, still remaining silent.

Lucas sighed and shrugged to the guys, "He's not that friendly."

"We can see…" Tim trailed off.

"Well, he's staying with me for senior year," Luke informed, "He's coming to Tree Hill High."

"Oh cool," Jake nodded, trying to act like he wasn't feeling the awkward tension Nathan had created, "Are you a basketball player?"

Nathan shrugged, finishing his third cup of beer and dropping the cup onto the sand while walking away.

"He is," Luke started, watching his cousin walk off, "But I don't know if he'll join the Raven's; not that big on team spirit, can you tell?"

Nathan shook his head while walking away, catching the last bit of the conversation before tuning out. Nathan grabbed the bag that was in his pocket as well as the lighter. He went towards a secluded rock formation that rest on the water and lit the joint once he sat down at the end.

After a few moments of resting alone, he looked back at the party. It was still going strong and the fire seemed to be getting higher. More drunk people sloppily made out and random people were skinny dipping; not that seeing naked girls bugged Nathan, it was the fact that more of the people were guys.

Nathan took in the last drag of the joint, letting it calm his nerves and the thoughts swirling in his head move to the side. He flicked the butt into the water and rested his elbows on his bent knees. Finally letting out the gray smoke that filled his lungs, a voice came up from behind him.

"Nice out here, huh?"

_in the memory, you will find me_

--

_A/N: so here's the next chapter! yay, lol. thanks for all my reviewers last chapter. it means so much to me, you don't even know! bad nathan, smoking again. :(_

_in the next chapter, we'll see some interaction between haley &nathan, so let me know what you think might happen. lol_

_thanks again for reading! let me know what you think._

_p.s. go check out my other story- it's also OTH with a bit of hockey mixed into it. :) 'My Penguin' _


	4. Crawling

**Chapter Four**

The voice was little and soft, making Nathan surprised and questioning why his cousin wasn't the one looking for him. He raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to see Luke's girlfriend; her hair was long and curly, lying down around her shoulders. A blue gypsy skirt was up to her belly button, hugging her curves nicely and a yellow bikini top covered her breasts.

Nathan let his eyes scan over her body, finally reaching her face again and then turned back to face the black water. He heard her feet pad against the rocks slowly, making her way over towards him.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The girl asked again, looking down to Nathan and then following his gaze.

Nathan let out an internal sigh before glancing up at her with an unreadable expression. She gave him a soft smile and motioned to beside him, "Mind if I sit?"

Nathan shrugged and looked to his hands. He probably smelt like skunk and his eyes were blood shot and drooping. He shoved the lighter into his pocket and scratched the back of his head, trying to act like he wasn't as high as he was.

The girl sat down beside him, giving them some space and crossed her legs in front of her, leaning back on her hands. They both remained silent, just relaxing in the warm summer air as laughter and hollers were coming from behind them.

"Liking Tree Hill?"

Nathan let out an audible sigh and glanced over at her, giving her a silent answer.

"Right, I guess not," She laughed nervously and ran a hand through her wavy thick hair, "Something you're not used to?"

"15…" Nathan mumbled out.

"Excuse me?"

"Just counting down how many questions you have left," He glanced over at her to see a blush rise up her cheeks.

"Sorry," She mumbled back.

Nathan shrugged, fingering another joint in his pocket. He licked his lips and glanced over, "Listen…"

"Haley."

"Right, Haley…" Nathan began to smirk, "I don't know what you're getting at, but…"

Haley cut him off, raising an eyebrow, "I'm just trying to get to know you."

"You wouldn't _want_ to get to know me," Nathan mumbled, "Listen, go play house with Luke; I'm not that good of company."

Haley scoffed, slightly offended, "_Go play house with Luke?..._ What are you talking about?"

Nathan just raised an eyebrow, turning back to the water.

Haley let out an amused sigh and began to get up, "I was just trying to get to know you; you know be nice, let you know that you can count on me the way Luke does. You're his family and Luke's my family. If you're just going to shoot me down, then forget it."

Nathan cocked his head to tell Haley silently that he heard her. Haley shook her head, her curls moving with her as she turned around and began to walk back to the party.

He sighed and chewed on the inside of his lip, thinking that he should feel bad but the emotion never came. He never felt that pit in the bottom of his stomach get filled with uneasiness, or the way she looked at him trigger something in his brain that would even come close to feeling like that.

Nathan slowly turned his attention back to the party, instantly locating Haley who was talking to Lucas. Luke glanced over to Nathan and they locked eyes- Luke narrowing his. Haley glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, turning back to finish her conversation with Lucas.

Nathan rolled his eyes, turning back to the black water and standing up, deciding that he had enough and would just walk around town before heading home.

**

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Clang._

Nathan jogged over to get the basketball, creating the thumping sound while bouncing it back over to the top of the imaginary key. He licked his lips, raising his eyes to the basket.

He had gotten to the river court about twenty minutes ago and had found an abandoned basketball near the rotting picnic table. Right now, he was just shooting a couple hoops.

"She was only trying to make you feel comfortable."

A clang was heard when Nathan shot the ball and it hit the ring. It bounced off and landed to the right of him, near Lucas. Nathan sighed slightly and put his hands lazily on his hips, turning to see his cousin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley," Luke started, switching the ball to rest between his hip and wrist, "She was only trying to get to know you; you didn't have to be rude."

Nathan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "You know what, Luke? I'm not high enough to have this conversation."

Luke scoffed and shook his head, taking a step forward, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"That's a good thing," Nathan stated, his features hard and cool as Lucas stood in his personal space, staring at him.

"Listen to me, Nate; Haley is my family," Luke's features turned dark as he felt the need to get his point across, "If you hurt her, I won't think twice about hurting you."

"Don't kid yourself, cousin; it's not worth it."

Nathan began to walk away, glancing up at the hoop and then in front of him.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas called out, grabbing Nathan's attention.

Nate stopped, raising an eyebrow and glancing over his shoulder.

"You need to open up a little bit more," Luke advised, "You can trust us," He referred to his Mom, Dad and himself. Nathan just turned his head forward and started to walk away, "We're not going to let you slip away, Nathan."

Nathan just shook his head, closing his eyes while continuing to walk away. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes, trying to get his cousin's words out of his mind.

He began to make his way back to the house when his cell phone began to ring. After bringing it out of his pocket, he read the display and instantly pressed the green button, lifting it to his ear.

"Hey man."

"Dude!" A voice came through, slurring like mad and making Nate feel, dare he say- homesick? "Where are you? Come over to Charlie's house!"

"Ahh…" Nathan sighed out, looking around at the town, turning onto his street, "I told you, I'm at Tree Hill for a bit."

"Asshole!" The voice laughed out, "You're missing a kick ass party; it only started an hour ago and two fights have happened! Definite kegger."

Nate set his jaw, pissed off that he wasn't there, "Sorry man, how is it back home?"

"Not much different! Girl's are missing Nathan Scott though!"

As if on cue, Nathan heard a chorus of 'hi Nate!' The voices were all girls and he chuckled lightly to himself.

"I miss 'em too."

"I'll take care of them for you though," The voice was sarcastically mocking and Nate smirked.

"I'm sure you will, bud."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later, man!"

The line went dead and Nathan pulled the phone away from his ear as he reached the house. He stuffed it back into his pocket and looked up to the white house, clenching his jaw. Why does he have to be here? This house, this family, all of this won't change him; he won't let it happen.

_Crawling in my skin,_

_these wounds will not heal._

_--_

**_A/N: Heeey, so here's the next chapter! thanks everyone for all the reviews i've gotten! it makes me incredibly happy. _**

**_P.S. i would love all of you to go check out my other new story, '_My Penguin_'. it would be amazing for me to get some feedback from you guys. it's a new thing i'm trying, some of you like it, &it'd be great to be able to know what you guys would like for that story! _**

_**So please check it out! Thanks for reading &reviewing! :)**  
_


	5. By Myself

**Chapter Five**

_Beep._

_Beep._

Nathan slammed his hand down on the red alarm clock. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around and flipped onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to see if he could feel the nerves or excitement the first day would always bring him, but he didn't feel it; he didn't feel anything.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, noting he should take a quick shower. He sullenly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, locking both doors and hopped in the shower, trying to wash away the sleep.

After he finished his shower, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He wrapped the towel around his hips loosely as he went into his room and got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that hung loosely on his hips and a blue Duke t-shirt that hung on his muscles nicely and emphasized his tan skin. He pulled on some socks and grabbed his cell phone and backpack before venturing out into the house.

Nathan easily located his cousin and other family members as they finished making their breakfast.

"Cereal?" His Aunt Karen asked, holding out a box of frosted flakes and a bowl.

Nate swallowed and nodded slightly, not liking the feeling of other people taking care of him. He didn't want to be rude so he took the box and bowl she offered and sat down across from Lucas and Keith. He poured a small amount and thanked his Aunt who placed the milk and a spoon in front of him.

He finished his breakfast all while avoiding the conversation between Luke's family and rinsed his bowl out, leaving it on the drying rack.

"Ready?" Nathan heard from behind him, noting that Luke stood while grabbing a set of car keys.

Nathan nodded and waved to his aunt and uncle before following Lucas into the hallway and out into the sunny morning. He slipped the aviators onto his face that he had grabbed from the hallway and got into the car.

The car ride to school was silent, both of them just listening to the music that was currently on the radio. After pulling into the school's parking lot and parking the car, Luke and Nathan both got out of the car and headed into the school.

"What do you have first?" Luke asked, while reaching into his back pocket and grabbing his schedule.

Nathan shrugged, looking around at all the excited freshmen hugging their friends. Other high schooler's walked around with their friends and looked equally excited but contained it.

He pulled out his schedule while lifting the sunglasses to the top of his shaved head, and glanced at it, "Physics with Palling."

"Oh, you have that with Brooke," Luke informed, walking through the wall of students and glancing to see if Nathan had made it through without straying.

Nathan raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment as the bell rang. Luke stared at his cousin, noting his bored expression.

"You okay?"

Nate raised an eyebrow again, blinked his eyes, "I'm fine, Luke."

Lucas just shrugged and glanced around, "Science classes are on the second floor. If you go through those doors and turn right, you should be in the physic's hallway."

Nathan nodded and began to walk away. He pushed the blue door and started up the steps, seeing Haley on the landing about to walk through the next set of doors. Upon seeing her, Nathan felt he should say something, anything really, to get her to talk to him again; his eyebrows furrowing after he thought that.

He started up the next set of stairs and watched as Haley flipped her hair out of her face as she fixed the strap of her shoulder bag. She held the door open, feeling the presence of someone behind her and glanced back, seeing Nathan. Immediately tensing and casting her eyes down, scowling at the floor tiles.

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled almost inaudibly and grabbed the door from her, gesturing for her to walk ahead.

Haley glanced up at the dark-haired boy and bit her lip, walking through the door and glancing at the numbers beside the classroom doors. Nathan walked a few steps back from her, feeling awkward as he too looked at the numbers.

He was about to walk into the classroom when he heard Haley mumbling something directed at him. Nathan turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Haley mumbled, pushing a strand of hair behind her hair, "Not for what I said, but how I said it."

Nathan stared at this girl. He had never heard someone swift around an apology; especially one that was aimed at him.

"Uh…" He mumbled as he looked around to the dispersing student body.

"I just…" Haley shook her head slightly after trailing off, "I shouldn't have just… pounced on you, I get that. You're new and you need time to adjust; I just wanted to get to know you."

Nathan blinked as he began staring at her again. She fixed the shoulder strap for her bag and started to look uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. The second bell rang and she finally tore her eyes away from his, glancing around to see no one in the hallway but them.

"I'm going to…" Haley laughed nervously, trailing off again and pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, "I'll see you around?"

She asked this, cocking her head slightly to him and raising an eyebrow. Nathan let out a low breath and nodded solemnly, "Yeah."

"Okay," Haley smiled at him and turned around, heading in a classroom down the hall.

Nathan stared after her. He shook his head slightly and turned towards the classroom, heading in and going straight to the teacher's desk that was on the far wall.

"Ms. Palling?" Nathan mumbled, raising an eyebrow to the short and chubby physics teacher in the white lab coat.

"Yes?" She beamed, a bright smile coming to her face once her eyes laid on his.

Nate seemed taken aback and stared at her; she stared back, her smile never faltering as he started to raise an eyebrow in questioning, "May I help you, son?"

He swallowed and gave her a note from the office saying he was a new student. She read it over and if it were any possibility, her grin widened, "Oh, new student, huh?!" She stood up from her swivel chair and held out her hand, "Well it's nice to meet you, Nathan Scott. I'm Ms. Palling, grand teacher for the wonderful world of Physics!"

Nathan's eyebrows both raised, thinking she should've been a dramatic arts teacher, rather than for sciences. He still hadn't said anything as she continued.

"Silent, huh?" She nodded in understanding, "New students are always so nervous like that. Well, don't be shy, son!" She waved her hand, "I'm nice and most of the students here are nice as well! Scott," Nathan could see her raking her brain for his last name; soon knowing she would be asking about his father and uncle, "_Scott…_"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a brunette that looked oddly familiar staring at him with a smirk on her face. She was sitting on one of the lab benches, her legs crossed and her heightened chunks dangling from her feet. She was wearing a pair of white capris and a pink baby-doll tank top; Nathan took this girl to be the Brooke, Luke was speaking about.

"Oh," Ms. Palling snapped her fingers as she the thought came into her head, "Dan Scott! Are you in any relation to a Mr. Dan Scott?"

Nathan inwardly winced as his thoughts went to his father. He sighed and gave her one short nod.

She raised an eyebrow, "In what way?"

"Ms. Palling!" The brunette hopped off the bench and walked over, standing too close to Nathan for his liking as she smiled brightly to the teacher, "I think… since I'm the student body president, that I should take Nathan here, our new student," Brooke grinned up to Nathan and then back down to the short teacher, "For a tour of our school. Would that be okay?"

Ms. Palling thought for a moment and then nodded with a smile on her features, "That is a splendid idea, Ms. Brooke! I can't believe I didn't think of that! We're just going over the rules and first day stuff, so go on ahead!"

Brooke smiled in thanks and wrapped her arm around Nathan's as she pulled him out of the classroom, winking at one of her blonde friends on the way out.

Once they were finally out, Brooke shut the door and dropped Nathan's arm, "You're Nathan, huh?"

She placed her hands on her hips as she smiled up at him. Nathan raised an eyebrow and nodded. She mimicked his look but continued to smile, "You're as silent as they all say you are."

Nathan shrugged and turned his head to the left, seeing another staircase that he didn't take. He nodded his head towards the stairs and watched as Brooke's gaze followed, "Sure. That leads to the Math and English floor."

They began walking in silence until Brooke cut it short, "So you're the one that got Haley all hot and bothered, huh?"

At the mention of Haley's name, Nathan snapped his face towards the brunette. She smirked at him and continued to walk, "I don't think anyone has riled Ms. James up like that since, Chris."

"Chris?" Nathan finally spoke, to which Brooke beamed and held the door open for him.

"Yes, Chris." Brooke nodded and started up the staircase with Nathan on her tail, "That was in junior year, I think around the beginning of the year."

Nathan nodded, curiosity poking at his every nerve but he didn't ask. He didn't want to pry and seem like he needed to know. They reached the top floor and Nathan held the door for Brooke to walk through, something he normally didn't do.

"Thanks, Broody," Brooke winked and kept pace with Nathan, "So this is the English hall. Over there" She pointed to the first turn on the right and looked back up to Nathan, "That's the AP English hall, and over there," She pointed to the left, directly across from the other hall, "That's the AP Math hall."

Nathan nodded and tried to dissolve the curiosity of Haley as he looked from left to right as they passed the t-shaped intersection of halls.

"After the AP halls, we're in the normal people math hall," She smirked, "It's not all that difficult. All our floors are laid out like that."

He nodded again, looking at the lockers lining the hall and were only separated by doors to classrooms. On the ceiling, there were regular fluorescent lights but between the holders were painted large basketballs.

Brooke noticed his gaze and nodded, "Yeah, we're pretty well known for our basketball team. The cheerleaders painted these for school spirit week last year. It was a lot of work, but hey- I got out of biology and math for a week."

"You're a cheerleader?" Nathan mumbled, raising an eyebrow to Brooke who grinned and nodded.

"Since grade nine," She hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her capris and continued to stride through the empty hallways, "I'm head cheerleader now."

He nodded and it was silent for a moment until Brooke, of course, broke it, "Do you play?"

"Play what?"

"Basketball, duh," She smirked as they reached the staircase on the opposite side of the hall they entered from.

Nathan shrugged, "Used to."

They walked down to the ground floor and once again, Nathan held open the door for her. She smiled at him and they walked through the tech and art hall.

"Why don't you play anymore?" Brooke started again, glancing up to him with curiosity beaming through her bright eyes.

Nathan shrugged again, "I quit."

"That's not an answer," Brooke chuckled, "I asked you _why_."

Once again, he shrugged but this time, he stayed silent.

Brooke sighed, "Alright, alright. I know I'm a little forward, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Okay, so right there is the library," Brooke changed the subject and pointed straight ahead to the big area with double doors, "It's huge. The bottom floor is all the good stuff," She smirked, "Like fiction and stuff. The loft is boring though; basically just encyclopedias and reference books- hardly any body goes up there," She rolled her eyes, "But also there is the tutor center- having any problems in class or anything, you go there."

Nathan nodded as Brooke continued to show him where the different offices are, including the main, guidance and attendance. She showed him where the drama and wood shop rooms were and also where the gym was located; now they were just walking around, Nathan was getting used to the school.

"So," Brooke started after the tour as they entered the gym which was empty, the lights were dimmed but you could still clearly see, "You're related to Lucas?"

Nathan nodded slightly, wondering where she was getting at.

She laughed, understanding his inquisitive look, "He's my boyfriend."

Nathan stared at her, "_You're _his girlfriend?"

Brooke shrugged, "Well… he's not _technically_ my boyfriend. We're not exclusive yet."

"Yet?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"Yet," Brooke confirmed, smiling softly, "It's a really long story…"

Nathan nodded and thought back to the way Haley and Lucas acted towards each other. He shifted his eyes to the clock that hung over the doors; twenty minutes left of the period.

"Don't worry," Brooke laughed, "I won't bore you with it," She shrugged and turned to sit on one of the bleachers, "The main point is… I was oblivious."

"Most people are like that," Nathan mumbled, moving closer to her but still keeping his distance.

She smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "To your best friend of over ten years and boyfriend screwing around behind your back?"

Nathan breathed in and let it out slowly, "Shit ass people if you ask me."

"I wouldn't talk about your cousin like that," Brooke mumbled, looking directly into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan was silent for a moment, thinking whether or not to believe this girl he just met. Luke didn't seem like the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend, let alone with the girlfriend's best friend. But then again, he hasn't seen or talked to Luke for over a year; he could've changed the way Nathan had.

"Luke?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes, "Luke Scott did that?"

"Trust me, I was surprised too," Brooke mumbled again, sliding her hands down her capris and let out a hard sigh, "Some guys are all the same."

Nathan sighed, "They're assholes then."

Brooke laughed, "It's taking a while to get back to where we were, but I don't know…"

Nathan nodded, trying in any way to relate to her but he couldn't. He hated relationships and besides, any relationship he has had were nothing resembling one; he rather have sex than deal with feelings and emotions.

"I don't need your pity," Brooke shook her head, "It's just nice to talk to someone who can't really choose sides because of the back story, you know?"

He nodded again slowly, but confused with the feeling of why he wanted to take Brooke's side. He knew Luke all his life and he just didn't understand why he would hurt such a cheerful girl; hell, Nathan couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"So, Haley huh?" Brooke started, smirking somewhat.

Nathan was happy for the subject change, but he shrugged to Brooke anyhow, "What about her?"

"She's one of my best friends," Brooke smiled, thinking of Haley, "She wouldn't hurt a fly but, you did something to her that made her snap."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, staring at her in confusion.

"After your talk at the beach, she ranted about '_just being nice and getting nothing in return'_ for like an hour," She mocked her best friend but then turned serious, "But Nathan, she _was_ just being nice."

"So I've been told," Nate mumbled out, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah, Luke came to see me after," Brooke smiled, "You're just making everybody angry, aren't you?"

He shrugged and looked back up to Brooke, a smirk on both of their faces, "Am I making you angry?"

"No," She stated after a quick moment, shaking her head.

"That's a first," Nathan shook his head as well, casting his eyes down to his shoes.

"You're just alone."

After Brooke had whispered that, Nathan's eyes snapped to hers. His smirk faltered and a straight line donned his lips instead. She stared back, standing her ground as Nathan's once playful look in his eyes turned dull.

Once again, he shut himself off.

Nathan Scott was not alone; he was independent.

_i put on my daily facade but then,_

_i just end up getting hurt again.  
_

--

_**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took me so long! but here's the next chapter! hope you guys liked it; i know i enjoyed writing it. the next chapter is typed up as well, so as soon as you guys give me some reviews, i'll put up the next chap! **_

_**P.S. please go check out my other story, '**_**My Penguin'**_**. i love writing it, it's so much fun. &i hope you guys like it as well. **_

_**thanks for reading! review! (L)**_


	6. Papercut

**Chapter Six**

"So how was your first day?" Nathan's Aunt Karen asked after Luke and him walked into the house.

"Fine," Luke and Nathan mumbled.

"Have any classes together?"

"Gym," Luke informed, sliding his bag off his shoulder and onto the couch after flopping down.

"Well that should be fun!" Karen seemed enthusiastic and turned towards Nathan, "All of your classes were good?"

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the coffee table and sitting down on the chair, biting into the red fruit.

"What do you guys have?"

Nathan chewed slowly, feeling pestered and annoyed with his Aunt. All he wanted to do was go up into his room and do nothing, maybe have a nap before he would sneak out tonight.

Luke informed his mother of the classes he had this semester. After he finished and got a compliment from Karen, Nathan felt both of their eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at both of them before deciding that he should just say it, since it would probably get him out of the living room sooner.

"Physics, gym, lunch, English and data management."

"Wow," Karen let out a breath, "Busy semester for you."

Nathan shrugged standing up and walking to the door way, "I'll deal."

He heard her mumbling something as he walked up the stairs. He got into his room and shut the door, locking it and flopping down on the bed, spreading his arms out at his side and letting the apple roll from his hand and down to his side.

He thought back to his day; it wasn't as horrendous as he thought it would be; simple and basic first day stuff. Having Brooke show him around the school was good and gym was tolerable; they did drills and suicides which made Nathan realize he was out of shape. Lunch was simple and boring as he walked around and ended up in back of the school yard, passing a joint with a couple people he later found out were in his English class. And then in data management, he found Haley being in that class; which was completely awkward after her apology that morning.

_Nathan walked into his last period of the day just after the bell had rang; data management. He went up to the teacher's desk and gave him the slip he was to show all his teachers. The tall teacher nodded, sticking out a hand._

"_I'm Mr. Tully," Nathan stared down at the hand and glanced back up, his arms crossing over his chest. The teacher retracted his hand slowly and raised a dark eyebrow to his new student, "Well, you can take a seat anywhere."_

_He gestured to the class and Nathan nodded, going to sit in one of the empty seats in the back. After sitting down, he glanced out the window; it was a nice summer day out- one to go to the beach on. _

"_Alright kids," Mr. Tully announced, going to stand in front of the class and placing his hands on his waist, "As some of you may know, I'm Mr. Tully and this is data-"_

"_Sorry!" A voice busted through the door as she took a step in, "I was in the guidance office."_

_The teacher nodded and took her slip, "Ms. James, go take a seat and try to not make this a regular thing."_

"_Thank you," Haley smiled and looked at the class, spotting an empty seat beside and one diagonal from Nathan. She stared at him and moved forward, sitting in the empty seat. She let out a sigh and looked forward to the teacher._

_Nathan moved his head to the front of the classroom as the teacher continued and then stared at Haley's back. He knew Haley felt the intense stare after she squirmed in her seat and looked over her shoulder at him. He didn't move their eyes met and she casted them forward again in embarrassment._

Nathan let out a low sigh and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a light sleeping state.

He woke up a couple hours later, to find that it was nearing nine. Nathan collected the black bag after clipping some buds off the plant that was growing in his walk-in closet. After pulling on a black hoodie and getting ready, he creeped out his window and along the roof before jumping off and walking around town.

As Nathan neared the basketball court, he heard a murmur of curse words and thudding. He stayed back; straining his eyes a bit to see who was giving the basketball a death wish. He began to smirk a little and walk quietly to the person who had their back to him.

"Are you mad at the basketball?"

She gasped and whipped around, narrowing her eyes and then sighing in relief after she realized it was just Nathan, "You scared me."

Nathan stared at her in an amused silence. She played with the basketball in her hands and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as it fell in front of her face.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm more of a quiet person," He smirked in amusement, "I think you found that out when you freaked on me a couple nights ago."

"I said I was sorry," She shook her head and turned towards the basket before throwing the ball roughly.

Nathan scoffed as the ball hot off the board and bounce past Haley to roll in front of him. He bent over and picked up the basketball, raising an eyebrow as he stood straight again.

She sighed, "I can't pitch a basketball."

"I don't think anybody can _pitch_ a basketball," He replied, his face still staring amusedly.

Haley crossed her arms and switched her weight between her feet. She sighed, "We're starting a basketball unit in gym tomorrow and I suck."

"Point well established," Nathan scoffed again, wondering why he was talking so much; he wasn't even high.

"Ha ha," She laughed humorlessly, "I can't play and I've never failed at anything in my life and I'm not about to start in my last year of high school."

Nate nodded, his eyebrow still raised. She sighed and dropped her hands at her sides, "I asked Luke to help me but he's with his girlfriend… or whatever they are."

"I thought you were dating him," Nathan revealed.

"I caught onto that," She admitted, nodding, "We're just really close; have been since I moved here in grade 5."

He nodded and stayed silent. Haley continued, knowing he was shutting off, "Do you play?"

"Used to," He shrugged, glancing down at the ball he was palming at his side, "Not anymore though."

"Why? Did you realize you suck worse than me?" Haley laughed, once again switching her weight to the other foot.

Nathan glanced up with an amused look on his face. He brought the ball up with his right hand and pushed it into the air in the direction of the hoop, letting it roll off his fingers. A few seconds later, the broken chains hanging from the rim clanged with the pressure of the ball falling through.

Haley looked back to him with her mouth hanging open after following the ball with her eyes, "You seriously did not just do that."

Nathan smirked and shrugged, enjoying the surprised and frustrated look on Haley's flustered face.

She shook her head and stared at him, "Okay so why don't you play again?"

He shrugged again, "I just don't."

"Wow, great answer!" Haley replied sarcastically, crossing her arms again.

Nathan nodded and walked over to the opposite side of the court, grabbing the ball that had rolled over there. After grabbing it he took a few strides and stopped a few feet from Haley, holding the ball to her.

"You can't… hurl it at the basket," Nathan stated quietly, looking at the hoop and then back at Haley, trying to ignore her questioning stare, "It has to be easy."

"You're going to help me?" Haley asked, an eyebrow raised as she took the ball from Nathan's hand.

Nathan ignored her comment and turned towards the basket, standing beside her, "So set your feet," Haley breathed out and did as she was told, "Put the ball in your right hand, cradling it with your left," Nathan mimicked what she was supposed to do and Haley did it uneasily, "Now bring it up to the side of your head and push up with your arms, flicking it with your fingers."

Haley bit her lip in concentration and glanced at Nathan before setting her focus on the metal hoop. She did as she was told and watched intently as it flew through the air, hitting the rim and then bounce off to the side.

"Damn it!" Haley sighed in frustration.

Nathan hid his amused laughter as he jogged over to grab the ball from the grass, "You came closer than before."

Haley let out a slow breath, "Yeah, it's just frustrating."

Nathan walked back over, smirking as she reached out to grab the ball from his offering hand, "Do it grandma style."

"What?"

"Put your feet further than your shoulders, and then underhand toss the ball," He shrugged, walking over to stand under the basket.

"Okay," She stated slowly, once again doing as she was told and biting her lip again.

"Ready?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow to her in questioning.

She nodded and knit her eyebrows together in concentration, putting the ball between her knees and then throwing it into the basket. It once again bounced off the rim, but Nathan rebounded it into the hoop.

"Hey!" Haley laughed, "I'm supposed to do this on my own."

He shrugged, "Everyone needs help once in a while."

Haley's laughter quieted as she smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, thanks I guess."

Nathan shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket, remembering what he came out here to do. He tensed suddenly, realizing it could've fell out of his pocket and Haley could've seen it.

Haley noticed the change in his demeanor and she raised her eyebrow, "You okay?"

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to the girl in a pair of jeans and a UNC sweater, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you remember you had to do something… or something?" She asked, pushing him with more questions.

Nathan continued playing with the bag in his pocket, "Um… yeah but, I-"

"I can come with you," Haley cut him off, shrugging; then quickly adding, "If you want, I mean."

"It's not really something you can come to," Nathan revealed, "You don't do this stuff."

"How do you know?" She grinned daringly at him.

Nathan began to smirk, "You're not the type that does this. I'm not going to let you anyways."

"I'm not the type?" Haley scoffed, "You've known me less than a week and already you're judging me?"

"You're best friends with Lucas; it's safe to say you're anti."

"Anti what?" Haley asked again, "You're moving around this so much, why don't you just tell me?"

Nathan set his jaw and let out a low sigh, "It's not something one brag's about."

She sighed, "Just tell me, Nathan."

"What if I told you I won't do it tonight? Will you still ask me what it is?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence; his eyes narrowed as he awaited Haley's answer.

"Is it bad?" Haley asked, narrowing her eyes as well.

Nathan sighed and moved his jaw around, "It's illegal, if that's what you mean."

Haley breathed in and suddenly grew tense. It didn't go unnoticed by Nathan who let out a deep sigh and switch his weight to another foot. Haley let out the breath and tried to make herself relax.

"If you tell me what it is," Haley started slowly, "I won't judge you."

"Everybody judges," Nathan stated in just above a whisper, "It's a self-conscious thing."

"I won't think any different of you," Haley tried again, rephrasing her meaning, "I won't tell anybody," She shook her head and lowered her voice to match his, "I'm just trying to get to know you."

Nathan stared at her for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before realizing why he was stalling so much. This feeling landed in the deep pit of his stomach as shock overcame his eyes and he tried to blink it away.

"Nathan…" Haley tried again.

Nate moved his mouth but words didn't come out; he stood in shock and he gave his head one slight shake before lifting his eyes to meet hers as he let out a slow breath, "I don't want you… to know that side of me."

Haley stared at him as he stared right back; shock still rang through his body as he whispered his admission.

In all truth, this was the first time Nathan had ever felt something like that. Back in his hometown, he didn't care if anybody knew what he did or when he did it. He often told his mother where he was going in her inebriated state before going off and smoking a gram.

As of now, he was still trying to comprehend this new feeling that was caused by this small-town girl he knew for less than a week. Why was it that everybody who cared for him tried to make him stop, even to slow down how much he smoked a week and he didn't even seem effected by them? But now this girl, who he had less than a few simple worded conversations with, had all that power to make him feel ashamed of it; to even question it.

Nathan continued to stare in confusion, shock, frustration and amazement at Haley, who seemed to be frozen there in her own thoughts; her lips were slightly puckered and her eyebrows furrowed together as she continued to think.

"Um…" Nathan started after about ten minutes of silence; he shook his head and looked away from Haley, "I have to go…"

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Nathan began to walk away, glancing over his shoulder and then forward while shaking his head.

Haley breathed in, trying to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach, "What just happened?"

_it's like i'm paranoid, looking over my back_

_it's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

--

_**A/N: So, nor going to lie: this is my most favourite chapter that i've written so far. I'm almost done chapter 7, so i guess it depends on how many reviews i get on when you'll read it. haha. so let me know what you think &if this was your most favourite chapter out of the story or if there's another one you like? :)**_

_**what do you think should happen next? how do you think this will effect not only nathan but haley as well? **_

_**P.S. please go read my other story, '**_**My Penguin**_**'. i usually update it when i update this one, so you can get twice the read of my stories in just one night! bonus? i think so. ;)**_

_**thanks for reading guys! review review review! (L)**_


	7. Carousel

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey Broody," Brooke smiled at Nathan while he walked into his first period class, "Saved you a seat!"

Nathan took in a deep breath and went to go sit beside the brunette, giving her a tight lopsided smile as he put his binder on the lab bench and sat in the tall stool.

"Good morning," She beamed, doodling on a piece of paper in her binder, "How are you this beautiful morning?"

Nathan shrugged and yawned.

"I don't know how you're always so silent," Brooke shook her head, her innocent eyes widening, "Even when I'm mad I rant- I can't ever be as quiet as you."

"Point shown," Nathan mumbled, turning and smirking at her.

Brooke looked confused for a split second then narrowed her eyes in a playful manner and smirking, "Oh ha ha- I got you to talk though, didn't I?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and faced the board, leaning his elbows on the bench and playing with the pen in his hand.

"Anxious?" Brooke asked, trying to catch his attention.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her with an emotionless face, "What makes you say that?"

She glanced down at the pen he was currently clicking and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "_Point shown_."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her mocking voice and stared at her silently.

"Want to tell me about it?" Brooke stopped smirking and asked genuinely.

He shrugged.

"Is it about Haley?" Brooke leaned on her elbows and towards Nathan, "She phoned me last night."

Nathan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and glanced at Brooke out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, "I'm… I- I don't know, I'm just confused right now."

"About what?" Brooke asked, leaning her head in her left hand, "You have to be more specific. I mean, it would be about school, your life, why geese fly south for the winter-"

"Brooke," Nathan cut her rambling off and then continued once he had her attention, "What do you think?"

She began to smile, "Really?"

Nathan shrugged and turned to face the doorway, wondering where their teacher was.

Feeling like she should say something to push him, Brooke sighed, "She said you gave her some pointers on basketball."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the brunette.

She nodded, "And she said that you're really good; that you did a one-handed free-throw."

Nate scoffed, "She said free-throw?"

"No but she meant to," Brooke smirked at her friends lack in sports knowledge.

"Yeah," Nathan revealed.

"So," Brooke started, trailing the vowel out, "Okay, so since I basically just sent the girl-code to hell, I'm going to tell you something;" Nathan raised an eyebrow in questioning to Brooke as she swallowed, "Haley's had some rough relationships. Well, I mean since I've met her. So… I know you're new and all, but I consider you a friend and it's not just because your Luke's cousin- but I'm just saying that if you do anything with Haley, and that's meaning merely being just friends or more," Brooke paused, looking straight in Nathan's eyes and continuing in a whisper, "Just be nice to her."

Nathan stared at Brooke, not knowing whether to take the advice or not. In her long ramble, he was surprised due to three things. One being that Brooke considered him a friend; he's never had a true 'friend' and it being in such a standard sentence as she expressed it in. He's had guy-friends, but they were more along the lines of '_we're drunk and high, let's high five each other!_' way. And he knew the word 'friends' actually meant something to Brooke.

The second point being that Haley has had rough relationships. That revelation made Nathan scoff; Haley being in a rough relationship? Who would ever make a relationship with Haley rough? That was an oxymoron if there was one.

The last and definitely least point was that Brooke thought something was going to happen between Haley and Nathan. Nathan won't let that happen; he couldn't do that to Haley because she would actually learn the definition of 'rough relationship'. Nathan was not a relationship guy; he couldn't process in one. He could hardly look at himself in the mirror, how could he love someone else?

The teacher walked in at that moment, announcing they had work to do and began writing on the board. Ms. Palling handed out textbooks and told them to turn to page 211 and copy the experiment down and their predictions before going ahead. He had learned that Brooke would be his lab partner for the rest of their semester and that was his permanent seat.

After finishing the other classes, Nathan walked into the class he was dreading the most. Upon seeing Haley already in her seat, Nate turned around to just skip class but was met with his teacher.

"Off so soon, Scott?" Mr. Tully raised an eyebrow daringly. Nate just stared at him in silence as a couple kids began to whisper, "Take a seat."

Nathan continued staring at him until Mr. Tully shook his head and walked past the teenager and to his desk, placing his briefcase onto the top of it. Nate narrowed his eyes slightly at the closed door and then sighed, turning towards his seat and going to sit down; he didn't need all this drama on the second day of school.

"Alright," Mr. Tully began as Nathan darted his eyes between the front of the class and to a certain blonde who was wearing a Stanford sweater, "We're starting the first unit…"

The teacher continued and walked to the board, picking up a piece of chalk and began sprawling a note, advising the class to copy down his words. Everybody took out their binders and began writing down frantically; everyone besides Nathan who just continued staring at the back of Haley's curly blonde head.

**

That was how it was for the next few days.

The awkwardness never subsided and continued to make Nathan want to rip out what little hair he had. On Thursday particularly, she had glanced at him which caused Nathan's heart to stop for a fraction of a second. After Haley had realized he was staring at her, she blushed and turned quickly to face the board, her hair whipping the smell of her perfume towards Nate.

Now as he lay back on his bed, he stared at the ceiling fan spinning. Nathan had lost count around 196 spins and was just watching it, contemplating on what to do tonight.

He had just clipped off the buds on his plant in the closet and held the black bag loosely in his right hand.

"Nate?" He heard from the door that joined his and Luke's bathroom together, "You good, man?"

Nathan shrugged, still staring at the ceiling fan; he had started counting again and was at 25, now 26.

Lucas noticed the bag in his hand and raised an eyebrow, stepping cautiously into the room that had been tidied. He was still closer to the door as he was to Nathan and glanced to the slightly open doors of his closet in questioning and then back to Nate.

"Dude," He started, staring at his little cousin whose eyes were frantically watching the fan, "How high are you? You cleaned your room?"

"Not high," Nathan finally mumbled, _54… 55… 56_.

Luke swallowed with his eyebrow still raised, "You sure?"

"I'd think I'd know if I was high or not, don't you think?"

"Then what are you doing?"

"What's it matter to you?" Nathan shot back, raising an eyebrow and sitting up, forgetting about the ceiling fan, "Do I have to start reporting to you or something?"

Luke looked taken aback as he stared at a suddenly frustrated Nathan, "What's going on with you?"

Nathan stared pointedly at him, like he just made his point and flopped back down on the bed.

Lucas sighed and shook his head, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tonight?" He waited for any type of response from Nathan and then continued after not getting one, "It's just a couple guys from the team and we're going to the river court- just to play a couple games. It's kind of like a ritual thing for us, before practice starts back up again we go battle."

Nathan scoffed at his relation of 'battle' to 'basketball'.

Luke chose to ignore it and roll his eyes, "It'd be great to have you there man."

"Why?" Nate asked, letting the black bag out of his grasp.

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, Nate. Look, you don't have to come but I was just hoping _maybe_ you'd like to. You can't shut yourself off forever; I just wanted to show you what I've been doing since we last talked," Nate sighed and set his jaw, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach that had suddenly formed, "I know you don't play basketball anymore and you don't have to. Brooke is going to be there and this guy named Mouth and they're not going to play."

Nathan stayed silent and he sat up, looking at Luke who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nate, it's actually a lot of fun," Luke tried again, shrugging, "I'm just trying to show you what my life is like now."

Nathan stared for a moment and then sighed, looking away from his cousin, "Okay."

"Okay?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"I'll go," Nathan confirmed, looking back up to his cousin, "But I'm not playing."

Lucas began to smile and he nodded, "Great! Okay, um… get ready and meet me downstairs."

"Okay," Nate nodded, standing up and moving towards the basket by the end of his bed.

"Hey, Nate?" Luke turned back to face his cousin. Nathan stood straight and raised an eyebrow to him, "Thanks."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together, "For what?"

He shrugged, "For making an effort, you know?"

Nathan just shrugged and gave his cousin one short nod before turning back to the basket and grabbing a clean sweater.

He slipped on the sweater and headed out to the river court with Luke; they had decided to walk since it wasn't that far. Luke had cleared his throat on more than one occasion while trying to relieve the awkward tension. Finally Nathan had enough and decided to break it himself.

"Brooke's a good girl," He stated, keeping his eyes straight as he felt Luke's attention snap towards him, "I don't know how you could hurt you like that."

Luke took a minute before responding, "You don't know the whole story."

Nathan started shaking his head before Luke was even finished, "It doesn't matter; she didn't deserve it."

"Don't you think I know that?" Luke snapped back, suddenly defensive.

Nathan shrugged, "Then why'd you do it?"

This time, Luke remained silent as the river court came into view. Nathan didn't get a response, nor waited for one as he picked up the pace once he saw Brooke. Brooke grinned at him and patted the space on the picnic table next to her.

"You came!" Brooke boomed, the grin on her face never falter.

Nathan shrugged, "Luke talked me into it."

"How?" She raised an eyebrow, the grin turning into a smirk as she saw her boyfriend walking up to them.

"Hot girls," He nodded and smirked.

"Sorry Broody," She faked frowned, "The only hot girl here is me and as much as I like the idea- I'm pretty sure you and Luke wouldn't care for the whole three-some with your cousin thing."

Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Surprisingly."

Brooke grinned again and hopped down from the picnic table to go see Luke. Nathan looked around and saw a couple people he recognized from school, other's he had no idea. The person who was sitting on the opposite side of the picnic table was a goofy looking kid, but looked well-mannered and was currently staring at Nathan.

Nathan stared back, raising his eyebrow which caused the goofy looking kid to lean back slightly.

"Mouth," Luke interrupted, "Meet my cousin, Nathan. Nate," He turned to the brunette and waved a hand between the two on the table, "This is Mouth- he runs the basketball broadcasting for the Ravens."

Nathan nodded and kept quiet as Mouth narrowed his eyes at Luke's cousin, "Another new kid?"

Nathan's dark eyes suddenly held a twinkle of amusement as he continued to stare at 'Mouth'. Brooke noticed the abrupt change in his eyes and began to smile. Mouth stared back, narrowing his eyes even more, which made him look even dorkier than he did.

"Nate," Brooke laughed, sitting down next to him and stopping the little stare off, "You're going to love the game."

Nathan's attention snapped back up to the girl whose gaze was locked to the people in front of her, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "But I have to tell you something."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of tone. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the players who had started their first game to look at the brooding male beside her.

Brooke bit her lip and glanced over his shoulder, "Haley's here."

Over the past week, Brooke and Nathan had talked more about Haley- well Brooke had and Nathan just listened. Brooke had known the awkward glances they gave each other and the frustration that overtook Haley when talking about Nathan, and she had relied it onto Nathan in hopes of him ding something about it.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder to see an awkward Haley approaching. She was wearing a pair of tattered light blue jeans with a black one-size-too-big v-neck that was pushed against her body because of the wind coming from the river. It made her tanned skin look even more tan and the soft curves of her body look smoother. She wore no make up and her long, curly blonde hair fell to her back as she made her way over to the picnic table.

Brooke smiled at her best friend, "Hey tutor girl!"

Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at the three on the picnic table, "Hey Brooke."

It was slightly awkward after that as Nathan stared at the girl who just shuffled her feet. Brooke took in a sharp breath and then let it out, looking at Mouth with a worried expression; he just shrugged and mouthed, 'sit'.

Brooke turned her head back to the two silently awkward people and smiled at Haley, "Hales, why don't you come sit down?"

She glanced at Brooke from the ground and nodded slightly, starting to walk over to the space between Brooke and Mouth. Before she could sit, Brooke moved over towards Mouth to make room between herself and Nathan for Haley. Haley stared at the long-haired brunette and slowly went to sit in between the two brown-haired teenagers.

"Thanks," She mumbled, trying to focus on the game that went on in front of them.

Brooke smirked towards Mouth who gave her a thumb up and turned towards the game. Brooke smiled triumphantly as she glanced at the two beside her.

_i never know just why you run so far away,_

_so far away from me.  
_

--

_**A/N: Hey guys! so here's chapter seven! hope you guys like it. next chapter, there's more naley-ness! i have it written up, so it all depends on how much you guys love it &tell me! haha. **_

_**P.S. my other story, '**_**My Penguin**_**' is updated, &there's a new chapter every other day. I hope you guys check it out.**_

_**Also, thanks for all my reviewers! i seriously love you guys &i hope you guys realize that this is why i continue to write like this! you inspire me. :)**_

_**so, once again, thank you so much! &please go check out my other stories- leave a review &tell me what you like. :)**_


	8. Pushing Me Away

**Chapter Eight**

"Haley…" Nathan whispered almost inaudibly, staring at the profile of Haley's face.

Haley hummed, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She noticed him staring at her and turned her face with a questioning look.

Nathan's lips moved as he tried to form words but nothing worked.

"What, Nathan?" Haley asked, desperate for him to start the conversation.

Nathan glanced away and then back to her intense eyes and he shrugged, "Want to take a walk or something…?"

Shock flashed over Haley's features before she nodded, biting her lip to try to hide the forming smile. They stood up, Brooke grinning at the two and watched as they walked away in silence.

Nathan let out a confused breath as he walked along side Haley. To be quite honest, he didn't know what he was thinking asking her to take a walk with him; he only did it because Brooke was staring at him with a menacing grin on her face which made him incredibly awkward.

Now, standing next to Haley and watching from the corner of his eye that she was biting her lip in concentration and nervousness. Nathan ran a hand over his shaved head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So," Haley started, trying to release the awkward tension between the two, "How was your first week?"

Nathan cleared his throat, trying not to respond as awkwardly as he felt, "Uh… fine. Yours?"

Haley shrugged, "People make fun of me in gym."

She laughed and glanced up to Nathan who was starting to smirk at her, "Why?"

"Because I can only get the basketball in the hoop if I throw it 'grandma style'," She informed while laughing.

Nathan let out a chuckle and watched as she told him about a story from gym class about this girl named Rachel getting hit in the head from a failed rebound. Apparently it was okay by Haley though, because she was a 'witch'.

"What did she even do?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow to Haley who finished telling the story.

Haley stopped laughing and glanced up to the brunette who towered over her. She bit her lip and shrugged. Nathan wanted to tell her that she didn't have to tell him, but he was worried she would take that and actually use it; so he stayed quiet.

"A bunch of things," Haley mumbled and shrugged, "She's just not a good person."

"Which is why she's a witch?" Nathan tried to understand where she was coming from.

She blinked a couple times and clasped her hands in front of her, "Uh… Well, I don't know where to start."

Nathan shrugged, wondering what he had done to get Brooke to tell him about her and Lucas. He glanced at the water they were walking beside and then back to Haley, "Beginning, maybe?"

"But that involves telling you something, that I really don't want to talk about," Haley paused and glanced up to him again, "Or that I _want_ to tell you about…"

Nathan stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Then you don't have to."

She shrugged again and let out a sigh as she looked out at the river, "It's just really complicated; it would take forever to explain it all."

Nathan nodded again and stayed silent, looking back to the path they were following. It was already dark and this led into a forest, but neither looked like they were stopping.

"Maybe I'll tell you some day," Haley smirked playfully up at Nathan, "If you deserve it."

Nathan smirked back, "How could I deserve it?"

She shrugged, "I'll think of a way."

Nate nodded and pointed to in front of him, "Are we going into the forest?"

Haley looked at him surprised and then in front of them, "Oh… Uh… we can, this path leads to the opposite side of the court though. It takes about half an hour to get back."

He raised an eyebrow to Haley in silent questioning and tried to hide a smile that was forming on his face when she nodded and smiled at him nervously. They continued walking in silence as they entered through the separation of trees.

"So," Haley started, biting her lip and glancing up at Nathan nervously, "Why'd you quit basketball?"

Nathan snapped his face towards Haley, "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged and faced forward again, "Just curious."

"Just did," Nathan responded after a moment of silence.

Haley nodded, understanding that he didn't feel like talking about it yet. They heard a bird from up in a tree and both of them looked up.

"Why did Brooke call you tutor girl?" Nathan remembered Brooke's greeting.

Haley laughed and looked straight, "I tutor at the centre in the library. We started talking in sophomore year when she was failing English so I helped her for free."

"You get paid for tutoring?" He raised an eyebrow, scoffing at the idea.

"Yeah," Haley laughed, "It's pretty cool; it was kind of tough balancing everything in the beginning- my school work, working at the café and then tutoring, but I got the hang of it."

Nathan nodded, letting her know he was listening, "So why do you tutor?"

"Just do," Haley sarcastically mocked him, smirking and looking up at him. She smiled and continued once Nathan scoffed at her and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know, I like it- it's fun. I mean, when I tutor someone and they get it, like I see a light bulb go off on in their head. It's just- it just makes me feel so good knowing that I helped them."

At this admission, Nathan watched as Haley's face turned to admiration and pride. His mouth twitched as if he actually was going to smile but then a shiver raked through his body, putting an end to the smile-like feeling.

"Yeah, it is cold huh?" Haley asked, wrapping her arms tighter around her body and glancing around.

Nathan shrugged, "Just got a cold wind."

She nodded and it was silent again, but not so awkward as they were both consumed in their own thoughts.

"It's cool, you know."

Haley raised an eyebrow in questioning to Nathan, "What is?"

"That you tutor," Nathan nodded and spoke quietly, shrugging, "It's cool that you take time out of your life to help others."

Haley smiled and winked at him, "Everyone needs help once in a while, right?"

Nathan stared at her and swallowed, letting out a nervous breath, "Right…"

Nathan hadn't felt this way in such a long time; he felt as though he didn't know how to deal with it. Showing emotion was something that didn't come naturally to him anymore and then to feel a smile forming on his face from some girl in North Carolina was odd.

He was sure this girl was magical- never had some girl made him actually ashamed of his habits or make him want to smile. He didn't know how to act or think on that and it worried him; Nathan didn't want to hurt Haley. That was pretty inevitable if they were friends and as he walked beside her talking about the new unit in data management he realized how smart she was; but if Haley was truly smart, why wasn't she staying away from him?

Didn't she know that he hurts people? That everything bad in life surrounds him and attracts to him like a magnet. Nathan's father beats him and his mother is an alcoholic junkie; both of them claiming that if 'they wouldn't have ever had a son, they'd be the happiest mother fucker's alive'.

If Haley grew too close to him, what would happen to her?

_everything falls apart_

_even the people who never frown_

_eventually break down_

--

_**A/N: Hey guys, short chapter i know! but anyway, some naley-ness. next few chapters don't have much Haley in them, but it's basically Nathan growing as a person and realizing that he's changing. so please please please review &let me know what you think! **_

_**P.S. the next chapter for **_**'My Penguin'**_**will be up shortly, so go check it out as well! :)**_

_**thanks for reading guys! i love all the reviews you send me! :)**_

Bad luck runs through his blood and he wasn't going to let anybody else have that.


	9. Wake

**Chapter Nine**

It was two weeks into the school and yet another weekend came rolling along. Nathan had just clipped off the buds of his plant and had ground it all up, separating it into small baggies. He had met some people from Tree Hill surprisingly that didn't know how to get weed and was overly excited to learn that Nathan could sell them some.

"Where you going?" Luke asked, seeing Nathan pull on a black hoodie and make his way towards the window.

"God, man!" Nathan turned to his cousin who was standing in the doorway to the hall, "Don't you ever knock?"

Lucas shrugged, "I thought you had homework?"

"And I thought you had manners," Nathan shot back, cocking his head to the side, "But obviously you don't."

"So you don't?"

"Can't you mind your own business?"

Luke shrugged again, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go rent movies or something; like we used to do."

Nathan scratched the back of his head, "I don't know man, I kind of made some plans."

"With Haley?" Luke raised an eyebrow, stepping further into the room.

"No?" Nate stated as more of a question, "Why, did she say something?"

Luke began to smirk, "Would it matter if she did?"

Nathan sighed, thinking back to the past week of school. Haley and he had actually spoken on a regular semi-acquaintance basis. Nothing too big happened this week, no more revelations or admissions; just a simple small talk conversation. But Nathan didn't do well with small talk, so he hardly talked and just listened to Haley explain her day to him.

"Nope," Nathan answered back, trying to hide the very minuscule, almost not even there feeling of disappointment.

Luke shrugged, "When do you think you're going to be back? I can go get some stuff for us."

"I don't know, Luke."

Lucas sighed and turned towards the door, "Alright, whatever man. If you didn't want to hang out, you just had to say."

"Luke," Nathan cut him off, shaking his head when his cousin turned back to look at him, "It's not that, I just have somewhere to go."

Luke nodded, "Alright man."

"I'll make it back before 12, okay?" Nate offered, shrugging, "That's all I can promise."

His older cousin shrugged, "I'd ask where you're going, but you probably won't tell me anyway- hell, you're sneaking out."

Lately, Nathan had just walked out the front door instead of sneaking out his window. He only snuck out to go get high so he didn't get caught; Luke had caught on.

"I'm not going to get high," Nathan stated slowly, almost whispering.

"Then why don't you just walk out the front door?" Luke asked as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You won't like it," Nathan shrugged, "That's why I'm not going to tell you."

Lucas nodded slowly, "Thanks, I guess."

Nathan just shrugged again, "It's not for you."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"So _I _don't have to listen to _you_," Nathan began to smirk and turned towards the window, expressing the conversation was coming to an end. He pulled open the window and slid the screen over, "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

Luke nodded watched as he jumped out the window. Nathan walked away but then came back to still see Lucas in his room, "By the way Luke, can you tell Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen that I'm just asleep in my room?"

Luke nodded again, "Sure man. Just… don't be too late, okay?"

Nathan nodded and pulled his head back out to continue walking off of the garage. He jumped down and checked his phone while using his other hand to discreetly count the bags in his jean pocket; 6.

He'd get around $60 for this amount and just had to find where 'Bethany Blvd' was. He followed the main road and turned down a road one of the guys he was selling to told him. At the end of the road, Nathan read the sign that stated the road he was looking for and he picked up the pace, seeing three guys standing there waiting.

"Hey," One of the guys greeted; Felix.

Nathan nodded his head and looked around; making sure no one was out. It was about 10:30PM, so it would most likely be a cop roaming the streets if there were a car coming down the road.

"Got it?" The short boy beside Felix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'd come without it?" Nathan scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey now," Felix held up his hands, smirking. The guy on the other side of him was silent and was sweating profusely; immediately telling Nathan he was nervous, "No need to be rude."

Nathan mockingly smirked back, "Got the money?"

The short boy scoffed, "Think we'd come without it."

The boy was testing and Nathan narrowed his eyes even more, starting to feel a little off about the kid. Nathan took a step forward and tensed his body, ready to fight with the pubescent boy. Once again, Felix held up his hand, stepping between the two boys.

"Come on, guys."

Nathan tore his eyes away from the kid he towered over and glared at Felix, "Get that kid away from me."

Felix smirked, "Sell us it and you can be on your way."

"Give me the money first," Nathan stated, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. He had learned quickly to never give the drug first from back in his hometown; he was ripped off way too many times when he started. Now he got the hang of it.

"Whoa, I don't think so."

Nathan glared, "Fine, go spend your money elsewhere."

He turned and began walking away, knowing the three guys would be calling out to him any minute. Where else would they be able to get some weed?

"Whoa wait up," Felix started, stepping off the curb and onto the road, "Fine."

Nathan smirked and turned around, taking a step towards Felix and holding out his hand, "30 from each of you."

"What?" The silent kid finally spoke, "You said 10 per G."

"That was before you guys made this difficult," Nathan shot back over Felix's shoulder, dropping his hand, "I mean, if you guys don't have it; fine. I'm sure I can find another place to sell fresh."

"Shut up, Max!" Felix shot over his shoulder and turned back to Nathan, "15 per gram?" Nathan nodded, staring daringly at the slightly shorter guy in front of him, "Okay. We got it."

Nathan watched as the three reached into their pockets and grabbed out the money. Felix turned back to them and grabbed the bills before giving them to Nate.

Nathan counted them, making sure he had $90 in total before slipping it into his jean pocket and bring out the 6 little baggies. He offered them to Felix who took them and made sure they had the right amount of weed before giving two to each of the boys behind him.

Felix nodded to Nathan, "Thanks man," He just shrugged and looked between the three of them, "You'll be hearing from us again."

"15 per gram, permanently," Nathan stared at Felix, "Take it or leave it."

"You'll be hearing from us," Felix nodded after a moment and turned back to his friends, "See ya."

Nathan watched as they walked off and turned around with a sigh. He lifted his eyes to see Brooke standing there with wide eyes.

"You sell weed?" Brooke accused, her face turning to astonishment.

Nathan shrugged, a pit growing in his stomach as he stared at her shocked face.

"Nathan," Brooke stammered as she tried to gain her thoughts.

Nathan swallowed and shoved his hands in his pocket, "What are you doing out here?"

Brooke shook her head slightly, "I… Um, I just got back from watching a movie with Haley; I was just about to walk home."

She glanced at the house on the corner; absentmindedly telling Nathan is was Haley's. Brooke was speechless as he stared back at her, his eyes slightly wider then natural since he noticed Brooke there.

"I knew you were kind of…" She trailed off, thinking of the word, "But I didn't know you…"

Brooke stammered again and Nathan shrugged, "I don't have a job, so I make money doing other things."

She swallowed and closed her open mouth, "Lucas never told me…"

"He doesn't know," Nathan responded immediately, shaking his head and hoping silently she wouldn't tell his cousin.

"Do you not want…?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, trailing off again.

Nathan shrugged, "It's better if people don't know, Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "Do you have any on you now?"

Nathan quirked an eyebrow to her in questioning; she shuffled her feet beneath her and then glanced back up to the boy still standing in the middle of the road.

"Why?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Are you going to go…" She trailed off, looking down the street and stepping down to stand in front of him; she crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing one of Lucas' sweaters and a pair of dark blue jeans with rips in them.

Nathan swallowed, he wanted to but he told Luke he wasn't; catching on to what Brooke was asking, he tensed even more.

"I mean," Brooke shook her head slightly, "I just… I- are you going to?"

Nathan shrugged; feeling the pit grow deeper and curiosity poking at every nerve in his body to know what Brooke would look and act like when she was high.

"I don't know, Brooke…" This time, he trailed off.

Luke would kill him if he got his girlfriend high, but then again- Brooke and Lucas was not entirely boyfriend/girlfriend. Once he got to thinking about it, he began to smirk.

If he did this, getting Brooke high would be just like he would do to any other girl back home. He would be back to himself and hopefully this would make the feelings he started to have disappear and he wouldn't have to deal with all this.

"Yeah," Nate finally nodded, "Want to come?"

Brooke smiled nervously and nodded slowly, "Can I?"

"Yeah," He nodded again, the smirk never leaving his face, "Let's go, shall we?"

Brooke stepped closer to him as they started walking down the road and to a bridge that was at the end of the road; it was secluded from the houses and there was a big willow tree by it. Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder and felt as she wrapped her tiny arm around his waist.

They finally reached the opposite side of the bridge and Nathan took his arm off from his friends shoulder, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the two joints he carried with him everywhere.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Brooke mumbled to herself as Nathan lit the twisted tip.

Nathan took in a deep breath and held it, raising an eyebrow to the mumbling brunette in front of him. He let it out through his nose and narrowed his eyes tauntingly at her, "You don't have to."

Brooke sighed and bit her lip, "But I want to."

"Then don't think anymore," Nathan smirked, holding out the joint with his fingers.

He let her lip slide through her teeth and took in a deep breath before taking it from his hands and between her index and thumb.

She put it up to her mouth and swallowed nervously again before taking it in between her lips and inhaled. The tip lit brighter as it burned and she brought it away from her mouth quickly to cough past the burning.

Nathan smirked, "It burns your first time, I should've warned you; sorry."

Brooke swallowed and cleared her throat, bringing it back up to her lips and inhaling the dark smoke.

"Try to hold it," Nathan advised.

Brooke's eyes sprung with tears as the burning grew more the longer she held it. She let it out after holding it in her lungs for 3 seconds by coughing and offering the joint back to Nathan.

Nate laughed and stuck it between his lips, inhaling the relaxation drug.

Brooke wiped at her eyes and licked her lips, "How can you hold it for so long?"

Nathan shrugged and let the smoke out slowly, "I've been doing this for years. I can't remember what it even feels like; the burning, I mean."

Brooke nodded and took the joint from his offering hand. She inhaled deeply, her eyes drooping slightly as the weed started sinking in.

Nathan shook his head to her when she offered the joint to him, "I have another one; you can finish that."

Brooke looked at him with wide eyes, "You sure?"

"Wait," Nathan raised an eyebrow, trying to see how red her eyes were through the black night, "You're going home, right?"

Brooke waved her hand, "Victoria won't mind- I'd be surprised to see her anyways."

Nathan raised an eyebrow again, "What do you mean?"

He took out the next joint and lit it, inhaling deeply and holding the smoke in.

"She's off screwing someone in Cabo," Brooke shrugged, finishing the joint and putting it on the ground before stepping on it, "So I'm alone in the house- have been since the beginning of the summer."

Nathan nodded and let the weed relax him even further. He finished his joint and offered to walk Brooke home.

"You're funny when you're high," Nathan smirked, holding onto her sloppy body as they walked down her street.

"It feels like I'm tequila drunk," Brooke remarked, tripping over her feet, "But without depth perception and queasiness."

Nathan laughed, reading the house numbers to look for 1425. His heavy eyelids and holding Brooke straight was making it hard to do so, but he found it.

"Brooke, this is your house right?" Nathan steered her to look at the big white house.

"Yup," Brooke nodded, squinting her eyes at the large house, "Thanks for walking me."

Nathan nodded and walked up the concrete steps to the front door. Brooke opened it and turned back to the tall brunette, "Nate…?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow in questioning, staying silent.

"Haley likes you," Brooke informed with a serious expression on her face, "You're something new, Nathan- something refreshing in her life," Nathan stared at the girl and swallowed, "Don't block her out anymore, okay?"

Nathan continued staring at Brooke as she smiled and leaned forward, giving him a hug. He froze and waited until she let go of him, "I'll see you later."

Nathan watched as Brooke backed away and winked at him before going into her house.

_without my foot in my mouth,_

_without that blind in my sight,_

_could this all just be a dream?  
_

--

_**A/N: Heeey so, here's the next chapter! i know i know, you guys are sick of Nate/Brooke friendship, but i had to have some of it in there. Next chapter is basically Luke/Nate &then after that it'll hopefully be more Naley. let me know how you guys want their relationship to start. friendship first though! just like the show. ;)**_

_**P.S. I'll also be updating another chapter of '**_**My Penguin**_**' soon, so go check it out! i understand you guys don't really like Crosby, lol- that's your opinion, thank you for telling me. :)**_

_**ohhh! &another thing- has anybody seen Real World/Road Rules Challenges? i'm thinking about doing a fan fiction on that, but i'm not too sure if anybody would understand, so if you have seen it &interested, let me know please! **_

_**thanks alot guys! :)**_


	10. A Place In My Head

**Chapter Ten**

All the while home, Nathan tried to shake the sinking feeling in his stomach. All in the course of 4 hours, he had sold drugs, got high with his cousin's girlfriend, and now was actually _feeling bad_ due to a certain blonde-haired girl.

Yeah, his plan backfired.

His old self wouldn't be side-tracked with this small-town girl. He wouldn't be feeling bad because of a _girl_. He wouldn't be questioning what he did this past evening; what if Luke were to find out that Nate got his girlfriend high? What would _Haley_ think about all of this?

Nathan stopped walking as he reached the fence he would jump onto and make his way back into the house; why does he care?Why is this bugging him so much?

He placed his hands over his eyes and shook his head, sliding them down his face. What was Tree Hill doing to him? What was this simple, small town girl doing to him?

Nathan shook his head again and stumbled up onto the garage roof before making his way over to his room silently; he had dropped to his knees before passing Luke's bedroom window and crawled over to his room before sliding in easily.

He sighed in relief after noticing that Luke wasn't in his room and went to lock both doors before pulling off his t-shirt and sweater. He chugged the bottle of water that was on his night table and threw it down on the floor.

After grabbing the money out of his jeans pocket and placing it into the night table's drawer, he slid off his jeans and pulled on some sweat pants before crashing onto the bed and pulling the blankets up and over his head, closing his eyes.

**

Nathan's eyes fluttered open, hearing a knocking on his door. Furrowing his eyebrows together as he sat up in bed, he looked towards the bathroom door.

Nathan shook his head and stretched before getting out of bed. The sun shone through the window and lit up his room. He walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. After opening the door, he ducked quickly to get out of the way of Luke's pounding fist.

"Good morning to you too, Luke," Nathan smirked and mumbled, standing back up and ignoring the nausea.

Luke pushed past his younger cousin and closed the door, "Where were you last night? You said you were going to be home before 12!"

Nathan shrugged, "Out."

"Oh, back to the monosyllables?"

"Maybe," Nathan mumbled, trying to hide the weird feeling that was tugging at his gut.

"I know you told me you didn't want to say anything about where you were going," Luke rambled, pacing in front of Nate as he laid back down on his bed, "But you brought your black bag with you so I'm not entirely clueless of your whereabouts!"

Nathan scoffed and closed his eyes, smirking.

"You're ridiculous, Nathan!" Lucas stopped and glared at Nathan, "I waited until two in the morning until I checked your room again, and you locked the doors; that's the only reason how I knew you were home!"

Nathan gave Luke a pointed look, then rolled his eyes and sat up, "Don't act like my dad, Luke."

"Well maybe you should be here when you tell me you're going to!"

"Shut up, Luke. I don't have to take orders from you," Nathan narrowed his eyes, suddenly pissed off, "Now get the hell out of my room."

"Who were you with?" Luke ignored him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who were you with Nathan? It's a simple question."

"No one," Nathan shot back.

"Who?"

"Luke!"

"No," Lucas shook his head, "You _weren't_ with me; we wouldn't be in this situation if you were! Now, who were you with?"

"No one!" Nathan protested. He had lied multiple times before and had gotten away with it, why couldn't Luke just give it up.

"I called Brooke last night," Luke revealed, raising an eyebrow daringly, "She didn't answer."

"Oh well," Nathan said dumbfounded, "Sucks for you, huh?"

Luke laughed humorlessly at the now tense looking Nathan, "But then, I remembered she was at Haley's last night."

"Oh," Nathan mocked, "Well aren't you just another Sherlock Holmes?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Haley said she last saw Brooke on the street with _you_."

"And?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, not giving anything away.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed.

"Do you honestly think Brooke would do anything?" Nathan shot back, his stomach wrenching at the lie.

"No," The older of the two shook his head, "But you on the other hand…"

"Oh, now who's being ridiculous?" Nate shook his head.

"Are you telling me it's not true?"

"I shouldn't have to, Lucas! You're jumping to conclusions," Nathan shook his head again, raising his voice, "I may be fucked up-"

"You have that right," Luke interrupted, "If I find out you hooked up with Brooke, I swear to God Nathan-"

"Get out of my room, Luke!" Nathan lowered his voice and stared with disgust to his older cousin.

Lucas stared at the boy sitting on the messed up bed. He shook his head as the younger one flopped back onto the bed and he started to walk out before stopping, "Do you think of anyone other than yourself?"

"What did I just say?" Nathan shook his head, "Get out of my room."

With that Luke left and slammed the bathroom door. Nathan lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, his breathing rigid and his whole demeanor fuming.

"Do I think of anyone other than myself," Nathan shook his head as he thought back to Luke's words, "Fuck him."

Nathan didn't deserve this. Yeah, he did get his cousin's girlfriend high but she insisted. He only followed through after he thought it would make him feel like himself again- that was when he stopped thinking.

He got Brooke high because of himself; Luke was right.

Nathan didn't think of anyone other than himself. He didn't think of the consequences and he was acting like his old self again; but now he didn't want to. When he was back home and after doing something 'bad', he didn't have this tugging feeling in his stomach. So why did he have it now?

_Haley_.

His jaw set once he thought of her. His stomach muscles tugged again and he tried to be angry at her but he only managed to be frustrated. Why did this girl do this to him?

**

Nathan stopped breathing as he came up to the oak door. He raised his hand to knock but then let it drop.

"This is stupid," Nathan whispered to himself before he raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in!"

Nathan took another deep breath before going into Luke's room. Lucas was at his desk, working on homework.

When he noticed no one greeted him, he turned around and tensed as he saw his younger cousin, "What do you want, Nathan?"

"What I'm about to say," Nathan began, walking into his room and shutting the door, "Does not leave this room."

"What are you talking about?" Luke raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his cousin's response.

Nathan stammered before sighing, "I don't do this often, alright? But I'm just going to say it."

"Say what, Nate?"

Nathan mumbled something and looked away from his older cousin. Luke scrunched his face with confusion, "What was that?"

Nathan let out another deep breath before closing his eyes, "I said… I'm sorry."

"Oh," Luke breathed out, "For what?"

"For not thinking before doing," Nathan swallowed, looking like a little child.

"Well, thanks I guess…"

"But I swear to you, Luke- I didn't hook up with Brooke. She's just a…" Nathan swallowed again, trying to force out the word, "_Friend_."

"Nathan Scott has friends?" Luke smirked.

"Don't do that," Nate shook his head quickly, "I just want you to know, I'm not interested in Brooke that way."

Lucas laughed and nodded, "Well, thanks man. What brought this all on?"

"First off, I felt bad about what happened this morning," Nathan ignored the stare from his cousin and continued, "But… that's what I have to talk to you about."

Luke raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Okay- go ahead. Nothing leaves this room."

Nathan nodded and bit his lip, not wanting to talk about it but knowing he had to. This was all still confusing for him and now he was going to bring his cousin in? Maybe he wasn't doing the right thing.

"Is it about Haley?" Luke pushed, breaking Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Um…" Nathan bit his lip again and nodded slightly, "Yeah…"

"Nate," Luke began, sighing and lowering his voice slightly, "Haley has had really bad luck in that department-"

"Brooke told me," Nathan interrupted, "I don't know what that means; but I'm not trying anything on that level. I can't."

"Nothing leaves this room?" Luke asked mockingly, but in all seriousness. Nathan nodded, "About what Brooke said; did she mention this guy named… Chris?"

Nathan tensed and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… why'd you say his name like that?"

"He um…" Luke paused again, "I mean, at the beginning- when Haley and Chris started dating, it was good. I liked him, he was cool, you know? But after Haley recorded-"

"Recorded?" Nathan cut him off again.

"Haley used to sing," Luke informed, shrugging, "I mean she's really good, she went on tour with Chris."

"She didn't tell me that," Nathan shook his head, "Brooke didn't mention it either…"

"It's hard for her," Lucas nodded, "I'm sure you didn't tell Haley why you quit the team, huh?"

"Okay, I get your point."

"Well," Luke started again, "Like I said, in the beginning they were really good. But during the tour, Chris just started to manipulate her."

"How so?" Nate asked, sitting down on Lucas' made-up bed.

Luke shrugged, "Like your dad does to your mom," Nathan nodded slowly, "Chris used to tell her, she was nothing without him. Like she wouldn't go anywhere with her music if it weren't for him."

"What an asshole," Nathan's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I know," The older one nodded, "But no matter what I said, or her family said- she wouldn't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because she believed him," Luke shook his head and blinked his eyes. Nathan could tell this was tough for Luke to discuss, considering they were best friends, "I tried everything, Nate. Nothing I said or did would make her leave."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nathan asked after a moment of silence.

"It was hard for her, Nate," Luke whispered out, "It was tough for me to see her like that. She looked so lost and little-"

"Why are you telling me this, Luke?" Nathan repeated, shaking his head.

Luke shrugged and thought quietly for a minute before shaking his head, "I just want her to be happy, okay? Chris couldn't do that for her and I won't let another person- especially one that I've known my whole life, ruin what she's built up again."

"Luke-"

"Anyway," Luke interrupted, shaking his head again and letting out a sigh before looking up to Nathan, "She finally broke up with him after he- he um… he punched her."

"He hit her?"

"She's a good girl," Luke nodded, "I mean, a real sweetheart. She doesn't do any wrong, she's the top of our class; most likely to be the class valedictorian," He smiled proudly, "But she's dumb about relationships."

Nathan paused before responding, "I can't be in a relationship with her, Luke. With everything she's been through, I won't be able to help!"

"Be nice," Luke shrugged, ignoring Nathan's refusal, "She sees the good in people and tries her best to ignore their flaws; which explains why she's trying to get to know you."

Nathan scoffed at his cousin's smirk, "Shut up man."

Lucas let out a laugh, "Sorry. If you like her, Nate- and I mean, really like her; not a feeling that's going to pass, then go ahead. But if you break her heart-"

"I can't be with her, Luke!" Nathan shook his head and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, "I can only be her friend! I'm not going to date her, I can't- it's not fair to her. I can't risk-"

"Not taking a risk Nathan, means you're not gaining anything," Luke shrugged, "Don't let your own insecurities keep you from actually experiencing life."

_i remember back then who you were,_

used to be calm, used to be strong.

--

_**A/N: Alrighty, just want to clear things up. NATHAN &BROOKE HAVE A PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP- JUST FRIENDS.**_  
_**with that being said, i hope i made it clear in this chapter. in the next chapter, you'll see another Luke &Nathan scene &in the twelfth, it's all about NALEY. yes, i repeat NALEY.**_

_**i enjoy reading all your comments &responded to ones i thought needed an explanations; sorry if i offended anyone.**_  
_**hopefully this doesn't sound as bad as i think it will but anywho... to be honest, my writing is my writing. the way i work things or place them is only for plot lines &i'm sorry if you guys don't like it.**_

_**i still really enjoy reading all your reviews and it makes me incredibly happy most of the time. Last chapter, it actually made me upset or hurt reading some of them. I love your guys' honesty because i wouldn't have it any other way. **_

_**alrighty, on a happier note! i will be updating '**_**My Penguin**_**' as well- hopefully by tomorrow or later tonight. it'll be the tenth chapter, but the eleventh will be short- but only because the twelfth will be hella good &long. :)**_

_**so go check that out please!**_

_**thanks for all my reviewers; like i said before, i enjoy reading all your reviews but it's kind of upsetting when you feel attacked, right? i know some authors feel like that from time to time when getting their own reviews. **_

_**happy reading!**_


	11. What I've Done

**Chapter Eleven**

Nathan walked past his English room and looked subconsciously into the class, seeing only his teacher marking some tests. He continued walking until he heard his name being called from behind.

After turning his head, he saw Ms. Truncate waving at him. Nathan raised an eyebrow and turned fully, walking back to her.

"Yeah?" He asked his English teacher.

"Please come in," Ms. Truncate motioned into the classroom and walked in after Nathan, closing the door, "Sorry, I'll talk to your teacher- but it's really urgent that I speak with you, Nathan."

"What's up?" Nathan asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a seat in one of the desks.

"Not your marks," Ms. Truncate frowned.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head, leaning back into the seat, "On the last test, I passed."

"One test out of four, Nathan."

"I'm a little behind," Nathan shrugged, "I'll catch up. I'm a slow learner, I guess."

Ms. Truncate bit her lip and shrugged as she leaned against the front of her desk, "I'm sorry, Nathan- but as it stands now, your midterm marks are not going to be that impressive to universities and colleges."

"What if I'm not going to university or college?" Nathan shot back, feeling defensive.

"If that's the case, what are you planning on doing?"

"I thought I had to make a guidance appointment for this?"

"Sorry if you're feeling pressured right now, Nathan," Ms. Truncate apologized whole-heartedly, "I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Nathan, you're failing English," His teacher shook her head; "You won't graduate if you fail a class, especially a core subject like English."

Nathan stayed quiet, trying to keep his breathing normal. How could he be failing? Yeah, he wasn't studying for the tests, but he still did some work in class; he finished some homework assignments on time.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Ms. Truncate tried again. Nathan swallowed his frustration and stared up at her, "I'm just trying to help you, Nathan and let you know how you're doing. I'm sorry if this is upsetting you but you truly have to tackle this soon."

Nathan shrugged and stood up, "I need to get to my next class."

Ms. Truncate shook her head slightly and sighed again before nodding, "Alright, just try harder, okay? I know you can do better."

Nathan quickly left the classroom and breathed out a sigh of relief once he got outside. He needed fresh air right now, not another class saying how much of a failure he was. He shook his head and began walking towards the gym, knowing it was empty.

After quietly opening the doors, he dropped his back pack onto the floor and looked around; it was set up for the basketball team. He shrugged slightly and made his way over to the rack of basketballs.

He grabbed one and rolled his shoulders before dribbling it and taking a shot from the top of the key. It easily went in and made a 'swoosh' sound.

Nathan jogged over to where the ball was bouncing away from the court and dribbled it again, running down to the opposite side and doing a lay-up. He smirked once he landed on the ground again; surprised he could still do it.

Nathan hasn't played since sophomore year in high school. Once he told his father he quit, Nathan swore he was going to be in the hospital, but his mom finally stepped in. After a couple weeks, his parents split.

Nathan shook his head slightly and dropped the ball from his hand quickly, hearing it thump against the ground and roll off.

"You're good."

Nathan snapped his attention towards the hallway that led to the boys change room, seeing a white haired elderly man.

"You're Dan Scott's son, aren't you?"

Nathan shrugged, "What's it to you?"

"I would know that lay-up from anywhere," The man laughed slowly, "And that snarly attitude."

Nathan's mouth twitched before he scoffed the approaching smile away, "And you are?"

"Coach Durham."

Nathan nodded, "You coached my dad."

"And your uncle," Coach Durham nodded, "And now your cousin."

Nathan nodded again, staying silent this time.

"Going to try out for basketball?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Coach Durham started, raising an eyebrow and walking slowly into the gym towards Nathan, "You're good; I can use you."

"Don't play," Nathan shrugged.

Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything and especially basketball; he never wanted to talk about basketball.

"Danny is your father and you don't play?" Coach Durham laughed in doubt, "Nice try, kid."

Nathan shrugged.

"I've seen you play," The man revealed, "Your father sent me tapes over the summer."

Nathan breathed out and his face scrunched up, "What?"

Coach Durham nodded, "You're a great basketball player, Nathan. I'd love to have you on this team; more so if you're nothing like your father."

"He sent you my basketball tapes?" Nathan asked again, shaking his head slightly in doubt and ignoring the coach's joke, "Why?"

"He started out like this and went on to get a scholarship for basketball," The coach laughed.

"My dad sent you _my_ basketball tapes?" Nathan asked again, not believing.

"Why are you so shocked? Danny does anything to get what he wants," Coach Durham laughed again, "This time; I think he actually makes a valid point."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not joining the team," Nathan shook his head, "Don't ask again and send the tapes back to my dad- he's not getting what he wants anymore."

"Nate-"

"I'm not my father," Nathan stated while walking to his bag, "Basketball is nothing to me anymore and I'm not going to play."

With that, Nathan left the gym and took in a relieving breath of fresh air again. Was the whole school just having a 'let's screw with Nathan day' or something?

"Nathan!"

For the third time that day, Nathan heard a voice from behind him- but this voice came from his cousin and was sounding furious. Not feeling in the mood to talk, he continued walking and ignoring the sounds of Luke's feet thumping against the pavement.

"Nate, I know you can hear me, so just stop walking!" Luke jogged to catch up with his cousin, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh my god," Nathan breathed out, stopping and turning around with a glare on his face, "Luke, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't really care about you right now," Lucas shrugged and shook his head, "What I care about is what you did with my girlfriend on Friday night."

"I told you," Nathan blinked, "We didn't hook up."

"I'll give you one chance to tell me what you guys _did_ do, before I start cracking skulls."

"Start with mine please," Nathan glared with amusement at his cousin, "With the day I've been having, I don't really care."

"It's going to get a lot worse if you don't-"

"What do you want, Luke?" Nathan cut him off, "Just spit it out already."

"Did you get Brooke high?" Luke glared at his younger cousin.

Nathan narrowed his eyes but stayed quiet, not feeling the need to affirm anything right now.

"Simple question, just answer me, Nate before I go crazy."

"I think you've already gone past," Nathan stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer the damn question, Nathan."

Nathan bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to decide to tell the truth or lie. If he were to tell the truth, Luke would most likely punch him. If he were to tell a lie, there would be two possible outcomes on his part. One would be that he would sigh in relief and thank Nathan. Or two would be the completely opposite if he already knew the real answer.

"Who'd you hear it from?" Nathan raised an eyebrow; that'll help him decide between the truth or lie.

"Answer me, Nathan!" Luke yelled, his jaw tensing.

"No, I didn't get Brooke high," Nathan lied, staring at his cousin with fake sincerity on his face. The pit in his stomach growing and Nathan was sure he'd be sinking through the pavement down to hell.

"You fucking liar!" Luke yelled, launching his fist forward and connecting with Nathan's right eye.

Nathan's head whipped back with the impact, the sudden ache was evident to the blackening eye that would be swelling any moment now. His back pack sliding from his hand as he recovered from the sucker punch.

"How do you know I'm lying!?" Nathan spat out, turning his face back to Luke and launching forward, knocking both of them to the concrete.

"Brooke told me!" Luke yelled out, moving his head away from Nathan's fist.

Nathan retreated quickly before he punched the pavement and he lifted his fist again, connecting it to Lucas' cheekbone. Luke winced with the pain and pushed his cousin off of him, punching Nathan's jawbone before standing up.

Nathan held his jaw as he stood up quickly, something he learned back home; don't ever stay on the ground when the other fighter is up- he broke four ribs before learning that.

"I don't know what hurts worst, Nate!" Luke shook his head, his cheek slightly swollen as he spit out some blood, "You getting my girlfriend high and lying to my face-"

"I'll tell you what hurts more, Luke!" Nathan interrupted, "Getting sucker punched by your only fucking cousin!"

"You deserved it!" Luke continued yelling.

"Maybe I did deserve it, okay?" Nathan yelled back, "I know I deserved it! But you don't know how badly I've been beating myself up for it!"

"Bullshit! You should've told me straight up before lying to me!" Luke yelled again, pointing to Nathan, "You're my only cousin, okay? You're supposed to trust family and I can't trust you anymore! Stay away from me! Stay away from Brooke! And stay away from-"

"Guys!" A girl yelled between the two fighting cousins, putting a hand between both of their chests and pushing them apart, "What's going on?"

Nathan turned his glare onto the girl separating the two boys. Lucas did the same, barely seeing through his rage.

"Get out of here, Haley!" Luke lowered his voice, but raised his eyes to glare at his cousin.

"A little aggressive, aren't we?" Nathan smirked in amusement, anger evident with his tone.

Luke pulled Haley's arm so she would stand slightly behind him, "What are you doing here?"

Haley raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was talking to her as he continued to glare at Nathan. When Nathan didn't respond, Haley did.

"I got called to the office," Haley answered, leaning forward a bit as Luke continued to hold her behind his back, "I was making my way there when I saw you guys fighting."

"You should go, Haley."

"I don't think she should," Nathan shook his head, keeping his glare on his older cousin.

"What's going on?" Haley shook her head, trying to move away from Luke's grip but failed, "Luke, you're hurting me."

"Not as much as this sorry excuse I call my cousin will," Luke rambled, pushing Haley behind his back completely.

"What are you talking about?" Haley laughed nervously.

"Whatever Luke," Nathan shook his head, wincing slightly as his head began to pound, "I'll see you later, Haley."

With that, Nathan turned around, walking away from the two people. When he was out of sight, he raised his hand to feel his jawbone and eye, knowing his eye was already red and black- hell, he could literally feel it puffing out. His jawbone was slightly swollen, but easier to hide than his eye would be. Nathan continued on his way, he was going to go home and clip his plant; he needed it right now.

Just when Nathan thought Luke and he were getting somewhere close to where they used to be, his bad decisions catch up with them.

_erase myself__  
&let go of what i've done_

_put to rest,  
what you thought of me_.

-

_**A/N: Heey! so here's the next chapter. sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been sick with the flu. but i'm feeling a little better &thought i should update this. **_  
_**thanks for all the support i've been getting for this story. it truly makes my day &brings a smile to my face.**_

_**on another note, i've been working on another story which is nothing like any other stories i've written. it's a challenge for me, and i want to get at least 5 chapters done before posting it. i think i'll be posting the prologue on this story after it's done. so tell me if you'd read it or not.**_

_**next chapter, it'll be NOTHING BUT naley. **_  
_**so wait out until.. mmm... probably friday afternoon. so happy it's Easter weekend. **_  
_**you guys should be too, since you'll be getting alot more chapters than usual. :)**_

_**thanks for reading guys, tell me what you think! (L)**_


	12. Leave Out All The Rest

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day at school, Nathan had skipped out on his first period to avoid Brooke. He didn't want to see her and be reminded of why he and Luke weren't talking. He had skipped out on the car ride with Lucas and walked instead, taking his time and kept away from the main roads so his cousin wouldn't see him.

Nathan cracked his knuckles as he sighed and entered the library, a place he hasn't actually been inside yet. He swallowed his nervousness and glanced up to see the light on in the tutor centre.

"Can I help you?" The librarian smiled from behind the check-out desk.

Nathan shook his head and walked past the questioning look, making his way to the stairs that led to the loft. Walking up the steps slowly, he let out a nervous breath before pushing on the door and walking in.

Haley was sitting at the desk and going over a test, marking the mistakes with a red pen. She glanced up and saw Nathan, her smile slowly fading.

"Hey," Nathan sighed out, gripping his back-pack nervously.

Haley raised an eyebrow; what was he doing here in the tutor centre?

"Sorry, this is a drug free zone," Haley glared at Nathan before giving the paper a final mark and moving onto another one.

"You weren't supposed to find out."

Haley scoffed and made another correction on the paper, "You got Brooke high."

"She insisted."

"Would you let her jump off a 500 foot bridge if she insisted?" She shot back, finally glancing up at Nathan who had walked further into the room.

"That depends," Nathan began to smirk, "Would there be water under it?"

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning away from Nathan again. This was yet another time Haley had been disappointed with a guy she could potentially like. Luke was persistent that she should get to know Nathan and give him a friend; Brooke had beaten her to it.

"Haley, I'm sorry."

Haley shrugged and finished the pile she had to mark.

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Is that what was illegal?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow, "What you told me back at the river court?"

This time Nathan shrugged, "Maybe."

"Okay, whatever," Haley shook her head and scoffed again.

"Okay, yes. It was," Nathan admitted, walking another step into the tutor centre, "I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"It doesn't matter," Haley shrugged, fixing the pile of papers on the desk, "I mean, yeah Brooke is my best friend and I don't even know you besides what your cousin tells me, but you shouldn't be apologizing to me."

"I feel like I should though," Nathan continued.

"I don't see why," She stared at the tall brunette, "You know nothing about me; we're not friends, so you don't have to apologize."

Nathan swallowed, feeling the regret wash over his body quickly. Haley caught on and turned her head to watch her own movements as she stood up and collected the papers. In the awkward silence, she crossed to the middle of the room before taking out her key and opening up a filing cabinet.

"I want to be friends with you, Haley."

Haley stopped her movements and tried to calm her shocked body. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she placed the papers on the top of the metal cabinet and turned around with a hand on her hip.

"What if I don't want to be friends with you?" She paused and tilted her head, "I mean, all I know right now is that you smoke weed and you got my best friend high. Oh and that you're sudden mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"I didn't get Brooke high," Nathan shook his head through his own shock, "She could've said no, she did it all by herself; I just supplied."

"That's not the point, Nathan!" Haley shook her head, placing both hands on her hips now, "You gave her the opportunity."

Nathan stared at Haley for a moment before looking away in shame, "I'm sorry."

Haley shrugged, "You should apologize to Luke before me."

"I don't think he's in such a talking mood right now," Nathan shook his head, "My black eye proves that."

Haley breathed out, trying to cover the twitching on the corners of her mouth, "You deserved it."

"I know," Nathan nodded, "I deserved a lot more."

Haley gave him a pointed look before taking a deep breath and turning around, separating the papers into the files of the cabinet, "Is that all, Nathan?"

"Actually, no…" Nathan trailed off and put his bag on the table, scratching the back of his head.

Haley's eyebrows furrowed together again as she closed and locked the cabinet, "What else?"

She turned around and looked at the nervous brunette who had made his way over to stand in front of the cabinet that separated them. He still was staring at her with a weird look in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

"What, Nathan?" She tried again, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat.

"Um… I'm- I mean you tutor," Nathan motioned around the centre and shot her a nervous smirk, "And I'm um… okay I don't do this often."

"Do what?" Haley raised an eyebrow, trying to work her way through his stammering.

Nathan swallowed and blinked his eyes again, "Okay, I'm failing English."

"Oh," Haley breathed out, knowing what he was going to say.

"Ms. Truncate said that if I don't get my marks up, colleges and universities won't even look at me," Nathan stated lowly, shrugging and shaking his head.

"They won't have to," Haley smirked in amusement, "If you fail English, you won't graduate."

"Glad you're finding this amusing," Nathan scoffed at her. Haley shrugged and dropped her smirk while Nathan continued, "I was wondering if you could help me?"

Haley bit her lip nervously. Luke had asked her not to be around Nathan and they were in a fight right now, which meant her best friend was serious.

"Nathan, I don't think it's a good idea that I tutor you."

Nathan blinked away the disappointment before Haley could notice, "I understand."

"I can ask another tutor for you?" Haley offered, shrugging.

"No it's okay," Nathan shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, if you're failing you should really get some help. Maybe Ms. Truncate can help you?"

Nathan shook his head again, "As you can tell, I'm not a big people person…"

"Then why are you asking me?" Haley asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Nate stared at her for a moment before lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug, "You're one of the few people I know here that can actually speak to me and I'll listen. I mean, if I listened to Ms. Truncate, do you think I'd be in this position?"

Haley let out a half sigh, half chuckle and pursed her lips while she thought, "Nathan…"

"You know what? It's okay- forget it," Nathan nodded, turning around and walked out of the tutor centre, his heart beating louder and more accelerated than normal.

Haley let out a heavy sigh, feeling bad for Nathan who had built up enough courage to ask for help; something he didn't do that much, obviously.

She collected another pile of unmarked tests from some students and sat at the table. She noticed Nathan's black back pack on the end of the table and sighed again; he was in such a rush to get out of the centre that he forgot his bag.

**

Haley knocked on the Scott's door, hoping that Nathan would answer so she wouldn't have to explain anything to Luke. Her breathing got caught in her throat as the door opened, but revealing Karen.

"Hey Haley," Karen stated in a confused state but smiling, "You just missed Lucas; he's gone to Brooke's."

"Oh that's okay," Haley smiled in relief and shook her head, "Actually I'm here to see, um… to see Nathan?"

"Oh, okay," Karen nodded in surprise and walked beside the door, motioning her in, "Nathan's up in his room- the spare room, which you know."

"Okay, thanks Karen," Haley smiled nervously at Luke's mom and kicked off her shoes before jumping up the stairs.

She licked her dry lips and walked to the last door in the hallway, pausing to decide if she should actually be doing this. Letting out a shaky breath, she lifted her hand to knock on the door and then placed her hand into the back pocket of her jeans, her other hand holding Nathan's bag.

"Just a minute!" Nathan called out and Haley heard him rummaging around before his footsteps came closer to her.

Haley heard Nathan unlock the door and then open it, "I'm not hungry… Haley."

Haley raised an eyebrow to him and smirked to cover her nervous exterior, "Good because I didn't bring food."

"What are you doing here?" Nathan's eyebrows furrowed together and he opened the door further for the blonde girl to walk in.

Haley walked in and looked around subtly, before her eyes landed on Nathan. The room was clean- well, as clean as it would get for a teenage boy and smelled like freshly sprayed febreeze.

She shook her head slightly and outstretched the hand that held his back pack, "Here, you forgot this at the tutor centre."

"Oh," Nathan took the bag and glanced at it before putting it next to his closet and looking back to Haley, "Thanks, I didn't realize I forgot it."

"No problem," Haley shrugged and put her other hand in her back pocket, ensuring her that she wouldn't fumble with her fingers.

"Is that all?" Nathan asked, trying to catch her eye.

"Um…" Haley breathed out and glanced around his room again, spotting some homework on his bed and a big zero with a line through it, signaling he failed the entire quiz.

Nathan followed her gaze and cleared his throat, making Haley snap her attention back his face, "I'm learning what the answers _aren't_."

Haley bit her lip and sighed inwardly at his sarcastic joke, "Nathan, I'm-"

"I know," Nathan interrupted before she could finish and shrugged, "I'll figure it out."

"I was going to say," Haley started, giving Nathan a pointed look for him not to interrupt her again, "I'm willing to tutor you, but on conditions."

Nathan stared with an eyebrow raised at Haley, "I thought you said you couldn't do it?"

"It's not that I couldn't," Haley shook her head; "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"So why now?" Nathan's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Because you need it," Haley shrugged, "And I don't like saying 'no' when I know I can say 'yes'."

Nathan nodded slowly still confused, "What are the conditions?"

"First, Luke doesn't find out," Haley shook her head.

"Okay," Nathan nodded after a moment, "Why not?"

"Because he's my best friend and he doesn't want us to be around each other; for obvious reasons," Haley gave him another pointed look.

"Alright," Nathan mumbled and shrugged, "Any more?"

"Second," Haley nodded, "When you're with me, you aren't high, drunk or both."

Nathan swallowed and nodded again, "Okay."

"And lastly," Haley tilted her head, "You have to have an open mind. You can't be closed off when I'm trying to help you or you won't learn anything."

Nathan took in a deep, silent breath before letting it out; this can only end badly.

"Alright?" Haley pressed again, "Take it or leave it."

Nathan thought for a moment before nodding slightly.

"When's our first tutoring lesson?"

_i'm strong on the surface_

_not all the way through_

--

_**A/N: Hey guys!! sorry for the long wait but i've been so sick lately! i just got out of the hospital yesterday from staying over night on tuesday. ... have i ever mentioned i hate hospitals? no, okay. now you know. **_

_**well, i've been feeling a little better &knew i had to update so here we go. it's not that long, but all NALEY? love me again? thank you. thank you.**_

_**so i've decided that after the next chapter of '**_**MY PENGUIN**_**' i will be putting it on hiatus because i simply just want to work on finishing this one. i'm sorry for all my faithful reviewers &readers, but i will continue after this one is done. **_

_**on a happier note, i will be working extra hard on this story &you'll be getting alot more updates. happy? thought so. :)**_

_**oh, &happy easter to everyone! hope the easter bunny was good to you all.**_

_**thanks for reading &please review! tell me if you loved the complete first chapter with nothing but NALEY. :)**_


	13. From The Inside

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You seriously don't know what a hyperbole is?"

"Sorry?"

"How did you ever pass grade 11 English if you don't know what a hyperbole is?"

"I gave the English teacher weed," Nathan shrugged, trying to hide the overwhelming shame he suddenly felt, "I don't think that will go over too well with Ms. Truncate."

Haley sighed, "Two weeks, Nathan- we've been at this for two weeks and you haven't learned anything!"

"That's not true!" Nathan shook his head, "I've learned that your favorite color is purple, you love apples and you wear ridiculous clothes."

"Relating to school," Haley corrected herself, "You're not supposed to learn about me when you're failing English, Nathan."

"But English is so boring!" Nathan complained, laying his head on the desk.

They have been working after school in the tutor centre for a little over two weeks. Everyday, Haley has been helping Nathan with his homework and preparing him for an upcoming mid-term that is sure to be hell. It was nearing the end of October and things had cooled down temperature wise- not so much with Lucas and Nathan.

Luke had barely spoke to Nathan or even looked at him. On the bright side, Nathan was now in great shape from walking to and from school, besides the occasional joint he smoked. Being around Haley these past two weeks, he hasn't smoked as much as he usually does.

He wakes up earlier so he can get to school; hopefully get some tutor time in with Haley before school starts. Then after school, Nathan and Haley are in the tutor centre until around 8:30, where he then walks home and goes to sleep. If it was a tough tutor session or day at school, Nathan makes some time to relax a little.

"English is so _not_ boring!" Haley shook her head, a smirk evident on her features, "Just because you don't find the hidden message between poetry or a short story does not mean it's boring."

"Haley, when will I ever need to know the prominent background information on Shakespeare?" Nathan shrugged, staring at his tutor, "Never. That's when."

"It helps you understand where his stories come from!" Haley retorted, "Have you listened to nothing I've said?!"

"Can we talk about something else for a minute," Nathan sighed, "My head is pounding with all this useless information."

Haley stared at Nathan while tapping a pen on the thick textbook in front of her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, glancing at the time, "It's 7 o'clock, we can go get some dinner or something and while we eat, I can read you Shakespeare's background information _again_."

Nathan nodded, "Exciting."

"Isn't it?" Haley gave him a tight grin and stood up, gathering her stuff together as Nathan did the same.

After they had walked to a near-by restaurant and ordered, they sat down and began eating while Haley continued reading.

"Okay, can I stop you for a minute?" Nathan interrupted, swallowing some fries and holding up his hand.

"What?" Haley blinked, picking up a fry before popping it into her mouth.

"I'm curious about something."

"Something that involves Luke perhaps?"

"It's been two weeks," Nathan reasoned, glancing down to the basket of fries they were sharing, "He hasn't spoke more than ten words to me- has he talked to you?"

Haley swallowed, "Yeah, of course he has."

"About me?"

"Yeah…"

"Is he still mad at me?"

"_17_…"

"What?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Oh, just counting down how many questions you have left," Haley blinked innocently before smirking.

"Don't mock," Nathan narrowed his eyes.

Haley let out a small laugh before shrugging, "He's more upset than mad, Nate. And he's also upset with himself that he hit you."

"I deserved it," Nathan mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, _I_ know you did," Haley nodded and gave him a pointed look, "But Luke doesn't see it that way."

"I can't even explain it to him," Nate shrugged slightly, "I tried before but he won't listen to me."

"He's my best friend, Nathan. I know when he's hurting and what he's like when he's disappointed," Haley said distantly, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but to be honest I've only ever seen him like that one other time."

Nathan bit back the question he wanted to ask, knowing that Haley wouldn't talk about it yet. They've only been talking as friends two weeks ago and Haley hasn't opened up much to him, no doubt because Nathan was only letting her in a tiny bit.

"What do you think I should do?" Nathan swallowed, mumbling.

"You're asking me for advice?" Haley smirked, "He's your cousin."

"And your best friend," Nathan pointed out, "Who you've talked to much more than I have in the last year."

"Whom."

"What?"

"You said, 'who you've talked to'… It's 'whom'."

Nathan rolled his eyes, ignoring her correction, "What do you think I should do?"

"Give him some time," Haley shrugged, dipping a fry into ketchup, "He'll come around. Most likely after the bruising has gone down."

Nathan tilted his head and stared at her with amusement, "You're too sarcastic."

Haley popped the French fry into her mouth and smiled, "It comes naturally to me."

Nathan shook his head and smirked, "You know what?"

"Hm?" Haley raised her eyebrows while she finished chewing.

"Luke's lucky to have you."

Haley blinked and raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Nathan shrugged and twisted a fry around in ketchup, "You guys are best friends."

"What are you getting at?"

He lifted one shoulder again, "Just that you guys are lucky."

Haley smiled and nodded, "You don't have a best friend back at home, do you?"

Nathan shrugged, "None of them are worthy enough."

"Oh," Haley scoffed playfully, "Who's sarcastic now?"

Nathan's lips twitched up to a smile before he ducked his head to hide it. He wasn't comfortable letting Haley know the effect she had on him. He wasn't even comfortable thinking about it himself.

"Why do you do that?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow and looked up again, "Do what?"

Haley narrowed her eyes slightly while glancing at him, "That. What you just did."

Nathan stared at her, wondering what she meant but not saying anything aloud. Haley shook her head slightly and continued, "You go to smile, but then you don't. You turn around to hide it or just drop it into a smirk. Why?"

Nathan continued to stare at her and then blinked, looking down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Haley sighed and licked her lips, "What was the third condition, Nate?"

"What?"

"The third condition in which I would tutor you," Haley explained, raising an eyebrow, "I told you that you had to have an open mind."

"With learning," Nathan stated in a monotonous way.

Haley shook her head, "You are learning."

"That you can eat fries with a bunch load of ketchup?" Nathan tried to joke.

Haley shook her head, "You're not just learning about English, Nathan. You're learning that you can trust people and have friends. You can trust me."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together but remained silent. He bit the inside of his cheek and stared at her, wondering what she truly meant by that. Haley tilted her head and smiled at him before eating another French fry. She turned her eyes towards the book and began reading aloud to him again. Nathan continued to stare at the girl in front of him.

Why would she be so set on him trusting her? Nathan didn't trust anyone; he didn't need to. Trust was made to be broken and he was a walking poster for it.

No one trusted him- at least he didn't think anyone did. So, why would he return it? He didn't need anyone to trust, mainly because it would mean to actually have faith in someone and Nathan didn't believe in faith, hope or miracles. He took things as it was and went with the flow, not letting anything bother him.

If he took the time to trust someone, he might actually get his feelings hurt- that is if he had any. His pride would be shattered- once again, that is if he had any.

Nathan was alone and he liked it that way.

Haley looked up and continued reading, smiling at him once she realized his eyes were on her; believing Nathan was actually listening.

That was when Nathan felt it.

The little flutter in his heart that went right to his spine and up; it caused him to have a slight shiver and his arm hair stick up, giving him goosebumps.

That little flutter held something powerful, confusing Nathan to the very core. Most of that confusion sprung from why he was okay with it. Why was his stomach suddenly feeling a little queasy- but a good kind? Why did he feel like he could smile and didn't have to hide it?

Haley looked up again and smirked to him, her eyes filled with timidity and amusement. Her mouth was moving as she looked back down to the textbook but Nathan didn't hear anything- his thoughts too powerful.

Nathan blinked and shook his head slightly; he actually trusted someone. No, not someone- Haley James.

Nathan Scott trusted Haley James.

_i don't know who to trust no surprise-_

_everyone feels so far away from me_,

_heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies._

--

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! i'm still working on the next one, &it'll be more than this one.**_  
_**to be honest, i don't really like this chapter- it's just more of a filler than anything else.**_

_**but i hope you guys still like it lol. :)**_

_**so, for my other story, '**_**My Penguin**_**'. i am DEFINITELY putting it on hiatus, simply because i've lost interest in it &i want to finish this one without having to post another chapter to another story. it's less stressful.**_  
_**but that being said, hopefully after i'm done this i'll get the interest back for 'MP'. **_

_**on another note, i've been working on two other stories when i have the time. one is for **_**OTH**_**, the other for **_**Gilmore Girls**_**. the one for **_**OTH**_** i'm positive i'll be posting it. for GG, not so sure yet. **_

_**but i hope you guys will read &review! it'll make my life amazing. :)**_  
_**&thanks for the people who wish me to feel better, i am feeling alot better, thank you very much.**_

_**oh &i passed 150 reviews! once i found that out, i seriously could not stop grinning. thank you all so very much. i've never had a story pass that much, let alone 100! so thank you guys for taking the time to review, positively &negatively. i feel like it makes my story better &helps me become a better writer, so thank you!**_

_**thanks guys! :)**_


	14. Robot Boy

_**A/N: wow. okay, i haven't updated in forever. &i am so, so, so sorry for that.**_

_**i haven't had inspiration at all. &i just recently got my computer instead of using the library's to upload some stuff for my stories but no excuses. i'm sorry for all that had to wait.**_

_**now i'm not saying i'll be updating regularly. my updating is sporadic at best but i'll try to put forth more of an effort. i promise**_

_**this chapter is long &fills in a lot of things &also furthers the plot. i think i know what i'm doing for the next chapter, i'm excited to write it but i'm not promising a date of when i'll be posting, it could be sooner, it could be later. i don't know. **_

_**thank you all for reading! &reviewing! &still reading/reviewing even after i haven't updated in oh... almost a year, lol.**_

_**but here it is. chapter fourteen! i hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nathan sighed, his eyes were burning and he had no doubt they were red. The bell to first period had already rang about 20 minutes ago but he didn't care. Haley was mad at him for something he didn't have the time to be bothered with (although, his stomach ache was telling him other wise) and Luke still hadn't spoken to him.

Another two weeks had gone by, Haley finally being able to break through on some ground with Shakespeare and Nathan finally understanding some of it. She could actually talk for more than a minute with Nathan not having to stop her and asked what she just said.

Nathan and Haley had talked more, with him finally admitting that Haley was a friend. Haley just grinned and gave one short nod to her best friend's cousin. They had also begun hanging out more (still studying but less in the tutor center). They went by the pier or to the cafe Karen owned or even to the river court; where Nathan taught Haley how to perfect her shooting and Haley taught Nathan the difference between a metaphor and a similie.

Nathan had never really had a friend. Haley was his first and it seemed to be going well. The friends in New York Nathan thought he had, would never go out of their way like Haley did. Even at the halloween party she had thrown, everyone there was partying and having a good time while Nathan stood in the background because he was _dragged_ there (Haley had a certain way of getting what she wanted and Nathan had fallen victim to it). Haley ignored her hosting duties and after dancing a few times with Luke, found Nathan and sat with him in her 80's costume and just talked dispite Nathan's brooding mood.

_"Nathan?" Haley called out as she walked up the steps in her high heels. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was throw everyone out and curl up with a good movie. But the music was still blaring, and the people were still dancing, and the booze was still being brought which means that this party was not going to be stopping anytime soon._

_"Nathan, are you up here?" Haley called out again, hoping she would get an answer back since she knew he wasn't downstairs. She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she wondered if he went home, "Nathan?"_

_"I'm here," Nathan smirked as he leaned against her bedroom doorframe, "Coming to see if I was still here, Haley James?"_

_"Don't flatter yourself," Haley smirked and crossed her arms as they had a stare down in the hallway. Haley smiled into her smirk and uncrossed her arms, "What are you doing up here?"_

_"Party," Nathan shrugged, "It's loud and annoying and drunk people kept falling on me. I don't do well with people I don't want touching me- touching me."_

_Haley laughed lightly and walked down the hallway and into her bedroom where Nathan had flicked on the bedside light. The window was opened and the stuffed animals there were a little mussed so she knew he was sitting on the bay window._

_"So you came up here?" Haley asked, already knowing the answer._

_Nathan raised an eyebrow, "It's better than starting a fight in your house."_

_Haley nodded, suddenly feeling the atmosphere in the room become awkward. She hadn't really been alone with Nathan other than in the tutor center or out the in the open where anyone can walk by, let alone in her bedroom. _

_Nathan didn't seemed phased by it and took a seat on Haley's bed. He looked around at her room and smirked before his eyes landed on her._

_"Shut up," Haley narrowed her eyes and smirked, "I haven't changed this room since I was six."_

_"My little pony?" Nathan's smirk grew as he nodded to the folded up blanket under her desk._

_"Shut up!" Haley's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red._

_Nathan laughed and put his head down, scratching the top of his head. Haley let out a breath and tried to calm down, the heat began to fade from her face and she smiled as she realized he laughed._

_"Hey Nathan?" Haley asked, beginning to walk over to sit next to Nate who just hummed in response, "Are you talking to Luke yet?"_

_"You know the answer," Nathan blinked at looked up blankly to Haley. _

_Haley frowned slightly as she lifted her hand hesitantly to place on his back. Nathan tensed a little but when she started moving her hand around the long-sleeve plaid shirt he had on, he relaxed._

_"I'm sorry," Haley nodded, continuing to move her hand._

_Nathan didn't respond for a moment before nodding. He sighed and shrugged looking over to her, "What's done is done."_

_"But..." Haley trailed off, stopping her hand but keeping it right in the middle of his back, "It can be fixed."_

_Nathan shrugged and looked back down at the floor. Haley knew he wanted to say something, resulting in her not saying anything and them being stuck in another awkward silence. Nathan inwardly smiled as she moved her hand again, up and over his shoulders and down before repeating the action a couple more times._

_Haley smiled since the awkward feeling went away and knowing that Nathan wasn't pushing her away sent flutters to her stomach. He was finally letting her all in and she liked it._

_"Hey, so um..." Nathan started but then trailed off. He licked his lips and shrugged, "I don't do this a lot... I mean, I'm not really good at it and I think I can count on one hand how many times I've actually said this-"_

_Haley smiled and bit her lip in anticipation at what he was about to say. She was hoping maybe he would _ask_ something..._

_"- but um..." Nathan stalled again before turning to look at Haley's patient look, "I want to thank you."_

_Haley blinked before furrowing her eyebrows. He definitely didn't say what she thought he was going to say, "For what?"_

_"For tutoring me," Nathan shrugged looking away again, "I mean, I'm not passing yet but I'm getting there and it's thanks to you."_

_Haley shrugged, dropping her hand from his back and placing her hands on the mattress beside her. She was embarassed at the thought of Nathan actually asking her out but she tried to hide it, "It's no problem. It's what a tutor does."_

_"Yeah, but it's you," Nathan nodded, looking at Haley again, "I mean, you're best friends with my cousin and we're not exactly on speaking terms so thanks for helping me."_

_"You aren't passing yet," Haley reminded, "You shouldn't be thanking me until then."_

_Nathan smirked, "Thanks Haley."_

_Haley licked her lips and shrugged before giving him a smile, "You're welcome."_

_"I... I got you something," He nodded again, digging into his jeans pocket and pulling out a trinky little bracelet._

_Haley smirked, "You got me a bracelet?"_

_"Trust me, it didn't cost much," Nathan smirked, not going into detail about how little it did cost. Haley gave him a pointed look before Nathan slipped it onto her wrist._

_Haley inspected the hard plastic of the jewelry. It was something that you could find at a homemade gift shop but it looked beautiful. It had pink, purple, and white beads and Haley grinned at it._

_"Thank you," Haley smiled._

_Nathan shrugged, "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Haley grinned, looking back down at the bracelet before looking at Nathan. Nathan smiled at her and she bit her lip. Before she could stop herself, her lips were on his. Nathan was surprised but kissed her back, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss. _

_The kiss was soft and gentle, but Haley felt so much more within the embrace and her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. Nathan used his other hand to wrap in the back of her hair, the tight curls swirling around his fingers. Haley's hands were on his chest and she moaned as Nathan slipped his tongue into her mouth._

_Before long, Haley pulled away. Nathan licked his lips and tasted the vanilla lip-gloss she had on and untwisted her hair from his hand, running his fingers down her neck and shoulder._

_"I should go downstairs," Haley whispered, her eyes not meeting Nathan's._

_Nathan pulled away completely, not saying another word and going to her window. He looked to see Haley in her doorway, looking back at him before he grabbed onto the tree that was there and climbed down._

All the way home that night, Nathan just kept replaying what happened in his mind. Did she mean for it to happen? Or not? Maybe that's why she went downstairs so soon after the kiss they shared. At that last thought, he stopped himself from thinking. He was starting to sound like a pussy and he wasn't going to read much more into it.

The following day was a Saturday and Haley hadn't called him, nor did Nathan call her. Nothing happened again on Sunday and then on Monday, she acted as if nothing happened. She blushed once when Nathan fixed the bracelet he gave her so the big bead was resting on the top of her wrist but other than that nothing.

So Nathan didn't say anything either.

The two of them didn't say anything for a week until Haley came into the tutor center this morning with a determined look on her face which faltered the moment she saw him. Nathan raised an eyebrow and asked what was wrong and Haley claimed it was a headache so he dropped it.

But this morning, Haley was pissed for some reason or another- not even bothering to let Nathan know if he was right or wrong in the little test she gave him and cut their session short, exclaiming she had other work to be done and couldn't waste her time anymore. She didn't even go into school, she left the tutor center and went home (he guessed).

Of course that threw Nathan for a loop.

So he did the only thing he knew what to do, he punched a few losers in the face and had a joint to calm his nerves down. He probably smelled like weed, although he sprayed a huge amount of Axe on before he entered the school but he still got some knowing stares.

But right now, Nathan was heading to Physics... which he had with Brooke. He'd been skipping out on this period before he realized Haley was making sure he went to all of his classes and then he just decided to get there a little early and sit with this Julian nerd in the back of the class.

It was a win-win. Nathan stayed away from Brooke and he got the answers to the pop quizzes he sure as hell didn't study for.

Nathan placed his hand on the doorknob, sighing dramatically before rubbing at his eyes to stop the dryness. He blinked and opened the door quietly, hoping the teacher's back was turned and he could sneak in unnoticed.

No such luck.

"Mr. Scott," Ms. Palling gave Nathan a tight, unimpressed smile, "So nice of you to join us."

Nathan sighed slowly, entering the class and closing the door before turning to the teacher, "Well you know me, Ms. Palling- not one to disappoint."

"Yeah," The teacher dropped her smile, holding her hand out, "Late slip?"

"Oh is that what those little orange pieces of paper are?" Nathan asked, walking further into the class, seeing that the only seat available was the one beside Brooke. He narrowed his eyes at Julian who adverted his gaze quickly. Brooke sat up a little straighter and gave Nathan a hopeful look.

"Yes, Mr. Scott," Ms. Palling confirmed, "You can go get one."

"Ah, but then I would miss the riveting lecture I most likely interupted," Nathan nodded, giving Brooke a blank look before giving Ms. Palling a mocking one. He took the few steps to his former stool and sat down, leaning his elbows on the desk. Ms. Palling blinked at her student who smirked at her, "You can continue now."

Ms. Palling pursed her lips before nodding and going into the lecture he missed the first three quarters of. Brooke rolled her shoulders slightly before looking at Nathan who was staring at the clock.

Brooke bit her lip, "Nathan, I'm sorry."

Nathan shrugged, cracking a couple of his knuckles before glancing at Brooke with a blank face. Brooke sighed, "Nathan, I'm really- really sorry."

"Sh, I'm trying to listen."

Brooke sighed again, glancing at Ms. Palling who was using her hands a lot more then necessary before she turned to Nathan, "Can you please just listen to me... please, Nathan?"

"Why?" Nathan shook his head and shrugged, "Why should I listen to anything you have to say Brooke?"

"It slipped out!" Brooke whispered, "I didn't even say much of anything but Luke took it way out of porportion and before I could say anything to stop him, he was already down the hallway."

"Oh well, shit happens- doesn't it?"

The bell chose that moment to ring and Nathan stood up quickly. He exited the class, knowing full well that Brooke was following him but he couldn't care less. The halls were filled with students as he walked and pushed through all of them. The short brunette following closely.

They were outside and the gust of cool air hit Nathan's senses as his high was spiraled down faster than it should have. He cursed under his breath and walked to the sidewalk, deciding to skip the next period and go to the store.

"Nate, please!" Brooke called out, grabbing Nathan's arm and spinning him to look at her.

"Shut up, Brooke!" Nathan sighed exasperately, "Seriously, I have nothing to say to you. Luke found out- big deal. We fought- again, big deal. It's done, it's finished- I'm over it."

"No you aren't!" Brooke argued, "I know you're not!"

Nathan whipped his arm from her grasp sharply, Brooke bracing herself for his anger.

"How the hell do you think you know me?" Nathan narrowed his eyes, bringing his head down a little lower to speak right in Brooke's face, "Don't for a second think you know me, because you don't! You don't know if I'm over it or not unless I tell you and I told you that I am over it!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes back, equally getting into his face, "Stop blocking everyone out! Everyone here is trying to help you!"

"I don't need anybody's help, Brooke! So go away!" Nathan yelled.

Brooke pushed Nathan's chest to get his face away from her's and she exploded, "Luke is a great guy, Nathan! He tried to help you and get to know you again but you closed him off! What you're doing right now- blocking everyone out- is not a good idea. And the 'I've got a chip on my shoulder, no one understands me' bit is annoying and so over played that everyone turns away from you!

"I'm trying to get to know you, Nathan! Stop shutting everyone out because chances are, you're going to need someone soon enough and no one will be there for you!" Brooke's voice scratched out as she continued yelling, "I thought we were getting somewhere! And I'm sorry that Luke found out and I'd take it back if I could but I can't! Luke is my boyfriend and I love him and I tell him things- sometimes when I don't even mean to but everyone needs someone like that!"

"Brooke-" Nathan cut her off but she only pushed his chest again.

"I used to have Peyton too, but I cut her out of my life completely and I miss it- I miss it more than anything," Brooke continued, her voice still scratchy but not as loud, "So I really think you should fix it with Luke at least! I don't even care if you are still mad at me! You can keep being mad at me... as long as you fix it with Lucas!"

"Why should I talk to Luke?" Nathan spoke through gritted teeth. He had never really been yelled at by a girl before and he should give it to Brooke- Brooke could be scary when she wanted to be, "He won't even talk to me, Brooke! And it's because of you!"

Brooke's shoulders slumped down as Nathan glared at her before shaking his head, "Now leave me alone! I don't need anyone!"

Brooke crossed her arms, her skin cold from the November air as she watched Nathan cross the street and walk into the convience store. She sighed and turned back to go into the school.

Nathan groaned as he pulled a vitamin water from cooler and paid for it up at the front. He swallowed a little as he walked out of the store, biting his lip as he stared at the school he really didn't want to be in at the moment.

He shouldn't have said the things he said to Brooke. It wasn't her fault Lucas was mad at him; it was his own damn fault for letting Brooke smoke pot. Brooke only told Lucas; which wasn't a huge crime but Nathan was caught and he didn't like being backed into a corner.

Nathan turned the opposite way from the school and began walking. He didn't know where but let his feet make the decisions.

What Brooke was saying made sense. Haley had been saying all along not to shut himself off but it was in his nature. He didn't and couldn't trust anyone in New York and here... he just felt smothered. Everywhere he turned people wanted to be his friend and he didn't let anyone in. The only person who actually made their way in was this vibrant and beautiful girl name Haley.

Haley was the only one who Nathan actually listened to but he messed it all up by that kiss in her bedroom. He knew she was pissed because of it but why did she pick today- of all days- to be pissed about it? Nathan shook his head, sighing as the clouds finally let the rain fall that was threatening to as he walked to school. This was God's way of telling him that his life sucked- he just knew it.

Nathan stopped and looked up to see Haley's house in front of him. He sighed, knowing it was his sub-conscious telling him to make things right, but his head hurt from what Brooke said and his throat was tight with the looks Luke had been throwing at him and the only thing that made Nathan think that something was going to be okay was the blonde girl who resided in the house that he was staring at.

In close to three months time, Haley had wormed herself into Nathan's brain. With her Shakespeare and constant hope and faith, Haley James was the person who made Nathan think he could actually better himself and that's what he needed right now. He didn't care that she was pissed at him because he just needed that feeling back.

That feeling that made everything better for a little while. That feeling that made Nathan smile just for a moment. He hadn't felt that feeling in a long time, possibly for more than two years and this girl made him feel it.

Nathan knocked on her door, hoping her parents were gone again (seeing no cars in the driveway besides the crappy one Haley hardly uses was a good sign) and waited for this girl to open the door.

A couple minutes went by and Nathan debated on just leaving and forgetting about whatever happened and smoking himself so high that he passes out but he ignored it and knocked again. He bit his lip and tried to door, hoping it was unlocked. He sighed in relief, finding out that it was and took a careful step inside.

"Haley?" Nathan called out with a tired and scratchy voice.

Nathan heard rustling from upstairs before a door open and footsteps to the huge staircase. Her make-up less face appeared with her thick hair on a messy bun on top of her head, a pair of over-sized black 'RAVENS' sweatpants and her pink tank top with the flower design on. She looked at him in question and Nathan merely took his sneakers off tiredly.

His whole body was hurting and his throat was tighter than before but he tried to hide it as he threw his wet sweater off took a few steps up slowly.

Haley watched as he looked up at her with an expression she couldn't distinguish and she took two steps down, "Nathan, what's wrong?"

That was it.

Nathan's chest sunk in defeat as Haley stopped a stair before him. He closed his eyes and God help him with the embarassement he sure will feel later as he placed his hands on Haley's hips, his forehead on her stomach. Haley's hands weaved through the short hair on his head before Nathan brought them down on the stairs.

His head was in her lap as she shushed him and rubbed his back, knowing that she couldn't ask him what was wrong yet. Nathan's hand slid from her hips to her thighs as he gripped firmer than before.

Brooke was right- he was going to need someone soon enough. Haley was that someone.

_you say the weight of the world  
has kept you from letting go  
&you think compassion's a flaw  
&you'll never let it show  
&you're sure you hurt in a way  
that no one will ever know_


	15. The Messenger

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nathan took in a deep breath, opening his eyes as he woke up from a restless sleep. His body still hurt and his throat was dry and his eyes were itching. He knew Haley was awake as well- he could sense the eyes on his back that signaled she was awake.

She was also dragging her fingers over his ribs.

"Hey," She whispered.

Nathan swallowed, shuffling around to lay on his back as he looked at her. He didn't say anything, not trusting his voice at the moment and Haley gave him a small smile.

"Feeling better?" She continued to whisper.

Her eyes raked over his dishelved appearance as Nathan just shrugged in reply. Haley frowned a little as her eyes went to look out the window. The rain was still pouring down- so hard it could be heard through the roof and Nathan let his eyes close again.

He was wearing a pair of sweatpants Haley had found for him since his clothes were soaking wet (but were now in the dryer) and a black t-shirt that was pulled across his chest that used to belong to Lucas.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Haley questioned, getting more comfortable and flipping onto her stomach.

Nathan watched as she pulled her arms up and under the feather pillow, relaxing against the plushy material. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling fan which was spinning in slow circles.

"You don't have to," Haley assured, "I didn't tell _you_ what was wrong this morning."

Nathan shrugged again, rubbing a hand over his face before he turned to Haley. Haley smiled softly at him again, wondering if he wanted to ignore what happened a couple hours ago or if he wanted to talk about it. She glanced away for a couple seconds, smiling a little more at the way her blue comforter made his skin tanner than usual.

"Just know that you can talk to me," Haley encouraged, looking back up at Nathan to see his eyes darting over her appearance.

Nathan sighed softly before closing his eyes, "I don't... I don't even-"

Nathan shook his head before closing his mouth. His thoughts were cloudy and he didn't really want to go into detail at the moment. Haley frowned at him as he closed his eyes; she placed her hand on top of his that rested on his stomach. Nathan swallowed, the emptiness was still there but it didn't feel so bad right now.

Haley moved his fingers apart to fit hers in between and Nathan looked at their linked hands. He licked his lips before biting them and glanced at Haley who gave him a sad smile. Nathan let out a breath and looked away.

"It's everything," Nathan shook his head and whispered. He could feel Haley watching him and he continued, "It's me. It's Luke, it's my too-sweet aunt and my I've-been-there uncle. It's school and..." He sighed and shook his head again before looking at Haley, "And it's you."

Haley was the only one who could break down his wall and he had mixed emotions about it. It was tough to let someone in, to trust someone in the way that Nathan trusted Haley but he was trying. Haley knew he was trying and that was all that mattered to Nathan.

"I kissed you," Haley informed, "I kissed you and it was impulsive and... I don't even know. I'm not saying that it was a terrible thing because it definitely wasn't- I mean, you know how to kiss."

Nathan smirked the tiniest bit as he continued to watch the ranting girl beside him. Haley realized what she said and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"And I totally just boosted your ego right there and bruised mine," Haley opened her eyes and smiled in embarassement.

"It's fine," Nathan mumbled, looking at their linked hands.

Haley sighed again and bit her lip nervously, "Nathan, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard- I didn't mean to. I blurred the lines of our friendship and-"

Nathan looked at Haley and licked his lips. His eyes glanced over her lips before landing on her eyes. She gave him a small hardly there smile and sucked in a small breath as Nathan placed his lips on hers.

It was quick- before it could start as something more than just a kiss, Nathan pulled away and got back into his previous spot.

Haley raised a questioning eyebrow and then bit her lip, trying to hide the smile that was breaking through. Nathan glanced over at her and smirked at her face before looking at their still linked fingers.

"You don't have to apologize," Nathan mumbled so low Haley could hardly hear him. He turned on his side and used his other hand to bring her closer, making sure to not let go of her fingers. He sighed into her hair, "We never really had straight lines."

...

"You know," Haley started as she and Luke watched a random movie on TV. She looked over at him as he shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth. Haley smirked, "I think you might be taking things... a little further than you should with Nathan."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed the popcorn, "What?"

Haley shrugged and shook her head, "I mean... you're my best friend so I'm on your side, but I think he's more messed up than you think he is. He doesn't need anymore drama in his life. I think he just needs a friend."

"Where are you getting this?" Luke narrowed his eyes, "Are you talking to Nathan?"

"Don't be mad," Haley stated after a beat of silence.

"At what?" Lucas put the bowl down on the floor and turned towards her, "Haley?"

"I've been tutoring him," Haley hesitantly responded, "He came to me and he was so desperate and I felt really bad for him so I agreed. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-"

"You've been tutoring him behind my back?"

Haley gave him a defeated look at the betrayal in his voice, "I'm sorry Luke, but he really needed it; he was failing English."

"He didn't need a tutor," Luke rolled his eyes, "He was trying to get back at me."

"For what?" Haley shook her head, "Nathan needed help, he still does but I'm not talking about school right now. Luke, he needs his friend- he needs you."

"Like he needed to get Brooke high?" Luke rolled his eyes again.

"I know you're pissed about that," Haley shook her head, "But he's sorry and you should give him a chance to explain himself. He's changed since I've met him the first time and I hope you see that."

"It's _Nathan_, Haley," Luke shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "He cares about himself and only him- he hasn't changed, just made you think he did."

"Just give him a break," Haley tried again, "Go home and talk to him."

"Why should I, Haley?" Luke stood up, betrayal in his eyes, "He lied to me and he's probably lying to you and you're falling for it! He's a bad guy, Haley! I told you that before!"

"He's not bad, Luke," Haley rolled her eyes, "He's just misunderstood. Now if you take the time to actually try with him-"

"Haley, I thought you said you were on my side!" Luke raised his voice slightly.

"I am Luke," Haley stood up, "But you're being way over dramatic and I just think you should talk to your cousin- he really needs you!"

Luke shook his head, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Lucas, wait-" Luke shook his head again and turned to leave her bedroom.

Haley sighed and bit her lips. She put her hands on her hips and hung her head. That was not the way she wanted things to go. She knew that Luke had drawn a line between himself and Nathan- and she was well aware that Luke banished her to Nathan's side.

It was Nathan and Haley against Luke.

...

_when you feel you're alone_

_cut off from this cruel world_

_your instincts tell you to run._

_when life leaves us blind_

_love keeps us kind._


End file.
